Redneck in a pokemon world!
by Chincha40
Summary: Cash wakes up from a night of heavy drinking in a tennesse alley to find himself on a beach. Then is promptly arrested and thrown in jail by anthropomorphic pokemon for seemingly no other reason than that he is human. What will become of him? A sample of my next story at chapter 18!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Birds chirped. The sun shone bright. He could feel sand beneath his back as he lay there…The Ocean waves could be heard crashing, rolling, advancing and receding. He opened his eyes but quickly shut them as the sun overpowered them. He them slowly opened his eyes to see the bright blue pale sky with the slightest hue of gray…He could hear a seagull squawk. He sat up on the beach. Looking directly at the ocean…

 _"How did I get here?"_

 _"Where on Earth am I?"_

Were the things he thought He noticed the waves coming in as the tide came up. Standing up he found himself in a dried up tide pool.

A gust of wind blew on him from the ocean. He could feel the wind blow up too far between his legs. Looking down he was astonished! He was in his birthday suit! No shoes or socks, shirt or pants. Naked…

"Well I'll be a " He started.

Then he heard a scream. It came from his left. It was on down the beach because it was halfway swept away by the wind. It was a feminine scream. Followed by voices and shouting.

"Someone call the police it's a human!" A feminine voice cried.

"Lady shut up. The humans are all OH MY GOD! Someone call the police!" Came another.

This voice was further down the beach. His eyes were still sort of fuzzy and blurry so he couldn't exactly see very well very far. But he knew something wasn't quite right. So he ran in the opposite direction of the voices, remembering that he didn't have the best standing with the police.

But he didn't get very far. It was about 50 yards till he crested a sand dune and saw a beach full on packed with the sort of things a beach should have. Save for one thing…People, if they could be called that. The things he saw were bipedal, (standing on two feet), and walked upright like people. But they were strange like wolves, dogs, cats, mice, spiders, rocks, dragons. All wearing clothes like people should. Have the basic anthropomorphic shape of people. He was terrified.

But it only took a spit second before half the beach was in an uproar because of him. He simply stood there. In complete shock. Then he turned and ran the other direction. Or at least that was his intention. He only got about 30 yards. Then he was surrounded by the same variety of strange creatures. But in police uniform.

He figured at that moment that he was in deep trouble, but at the same time was hyped up on some newfangled drug that made him hallucinate. But this was different, it made too much sense, it was orderly.

The officers overpowered him and forced him to the ground as a crowd of the creatures gathered around and cheered the police on. This astonished him too. People actually cheering for police.

He had fought a gang of officers before, but he couldn't remember the time when they kicked like mules and bit like crocodiles. They soon had him on the ground handcuffing him and a particularly large Dog-like one held him down as they cuffed his ankles. Then he was gaged. The large one picked him up and carried him to the chopper holding him under its arm as it climbed on. The thing must have been seven feet tall! The other "Officers" all climbed on and waited till the chopper lifted off to stick a needle in his arm. All when black from there…

He woke up in a 6x8 cell. Remembering what had happened before he went out he looked down. Finding himself in an orange jumpsuit with a number on the back. Just like his home.

Standing up he stretched and walked over to the bars on his cell. Immediately he decided to make it seem like he was some sort of stereotype so that they would consider him a non-threat. He decided to try letting his native accent through. Western Carolina.

"You damn muther fukin' pigs better tell me what I'm in for this time 'afor I call up myself a lawyer and have myself a lawsuit!"

It was an empty threat but it usually worked. Suddenly he found himself standing face to face with a wall of fur. Seven foot high. He looked up...He became very terrified. It was muscular with shoulders as wide as a small car.

"Grant!" A voice down the hall said.

"What?" The creature grunted. Giving him a mean look in the eyes.

"Back off we have direct orders to keep it alive no matter what kind of insults it throws at us."

"It called me a pig." The creature grunted. "Can't you see I'm an Arcanine?!" It said to him.

"You're a policeman I call you a Pig. You're friend there is a Piglet." He said to the creature with a big grin like a trollface

"Jolene Its's pushing it real hard." The Arcanine said.

"Well then you're just going to have to put-up with it till 0600 when the military convoy gets here." The _very_ obviously female officer said. It was pink about 5'5 and fairly well toned. A large red gem rested on her forehead. One thing he noticed quickly was the two large melons on her chest.

This is when he had a moment, recalling back to his youth. He remembered now. The Pokémon. These two things. The other officers, the creatures at the beach…They were very similar to the Pokémon he grew up playing with. Not physically but on games, trading cards, watching TV…

"Holy shit you're both Pokémon ain't ya?" He said astonished.

"What on earth? Of course were Pokémon you idiot!" The Espeon said. She said it as if he was the anomaly here. Not herself. The Irony was thick as molasses.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

He was sat down in a steel chair handcuffed to a table bolted onto the floor. He sat across the Table from the Espeon. He took occasional glances at her breasts. He couldn't help himself. He could feel the Arcanine's breath on his neck from behind him. It was looming over him.

"Okay human what's your name?" The Umbreon said.

"Sue" He said. A giant grin on his face. He'd been bored for hours now it was time for some fun.

"It is not Sue that's very apparent to me" The Espeon said to him. She'd seen his type before, rough tough, blunt and mean.

"'kay I'll tell ya" He said. "Mah name is Cash." He said with a straight face.

The Espeon wrote it down and typed it in her computer. She was registering him in the police-military database.

Okay should I call you Mr. Cash or do you have a sir name?

"My last name is Vermillion but just call me Cash.

"Alright Cash."

This went on for 30 minutes. Till He was put back in the cell. It had given him enough time to loosen an old rusty nail from the steel table and get it into his pockets. He was also fortunate enough to have not been patted down. They put him in another cell. But was right across from some other strange creature that was asleep. It seemed to have passed out.

He put his escape plan into action. He put on the "Old stupid reckless country boy" Gig to convince the officers that he was an idiot. He then began to sing "Were in the Jailhouse now" to add the affect. And drown out his heavy chiseling of the cinder block wall he was cornered up to. He was pounding away at the nail and mortar seam with his bare hand…

It was tough bloody work but he was getting there. The block only needed a crack on the top bottom and sides and then one good kick. He wasn't much of a guy so he could probably crack another block loose and get out. He thanked his lucky stars that he was rather gaunt. He could hear what sounded like several large trucks park outside and military personnel shouting.

By this time he had cracked the first block and finished the song. Now he started singing "Folsom prison blues". He knew the song, or most of it. As he started singing it he could hear the personnel in the office chatting up a storm and shouting as if some knothead had screwed up.

He tripped up at about the second verse. But that's because he internally celebrated because both blocks were free and he was nearly out. He stopped singing as he kicked the blocks out with a grunt. He quickly shimmied his way through the 6" high gaps at the wall. He was just in time as that they just begun to open his cell door.

As he climbed out he was noticed by a guard. But the guard just stood there. The 1' high light blue colored squirrel in police uniform stood there terrified. He towered over it. He gave it an evil grin and licked his lips evilly. It ran off screaming. He then ran for the gate climbed over/through the barbed wire fence and he was free. Sort of. His hands, arms and legs were badly cut and bleeding. As soon as he set foot on the ground. The thunderbolt T 1000 in the courtyard fired up and screamed its warning drone. It wailed in the typical high-low-high-low tone normally reserved for nuclear disasters or high threat risks. It reminded him of the sirens used in that movie called "the purge"

"Oh shit" He muttered. He then turned and ran…Where he was running he did not know. Fortunately the road he ran down was mostly vacant from traffic. Although his orange jumpsuit did not do him any favors he jumped down an alleyway when he heard police sirens and military trucks nearby.

The thunderbolt attack siren could still be heard.

He ducked behind a dumpster and hid. Just sitting there peeking out from behind it. It wasn't night. He still didn't feel safe.

Suddenly he felt something grab him from behind. It put a fluffy but strong hand over his mouth and drug him backwards. He didn't make a sound because he didn't want to attract attention. But this terrified him even more. He heard a door open, and felt himself being drug backwards into the darkness behind the door as it shut…He sat there in darkness fearing for his life. He felt a tail fluffy and light brush up against his face.

"So, a human?" A feminine sounding voice whispered in his left ear. "I haven't seen one of you in a very long time." It said with contempt very evident in its voice. "Your kind are violent, brutal, sociopathic and cruel."

He couldn't help himself. There was something about the way the voice whispered in his ear that made his head and spine tingle. He loved it. He sat there with a blank expression trying to hide his emotions to the potential predator. If he gave off the signs of a victim or the prey, he would probably die. He thanked his lucky stars that Phil Mason taught him this lesson.

"I don't understand" it whispered this time from somewhere farther in the darkness. "Why aren't you panicking or frightened?"

This was his opportunity, his turn to try a strike at fear. Whatever creature it was could definitely see very well in the dark. So he decided to slowly turn his face into that of a creepy evil grin. He sat there. Staring blankly. He could hear a loud gasp. He had succeeded.

"Well you see you stupid creature. I'm not easily scared. I'm a human, we are much smarter than nearly any creature. I may not be able to see you but I know your tricks because of intuition. You tried using the predator-prey tactic to scare me into submission."

The lights suddenly came on! Blinding him! He covered his eyes and closed them.

Then a blinding fury of quick hard jabs to his gut sent him back against a wall.

"I think you forgot, you humans are so incredibly fragile and weak."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. As his eyes adjusted he uncovered them slowly to see a tall slender black feline-dog like creature. Its head had a rather small snout that protruded from its head and on it a light blue colored ring on it. He couldn't place his finger on it but he had seen it somewhere. Except this one was standing on two feet and had a human like shape.

As he looked it in the eyes he thought. Both were silent for seconds that drug by like an eternity. He tried to stand up but his body had lost a bit of blood making him lightheaded and he was tired form the running. He stood up against the wall but collapsed back to the ground. He felt the creature stoop down and whisper in his ear. He passed out before his mind could process what it said.

He awoke on the ground once again. Although he wasn't on the beach naked this time. He was clothed in a pair of jeans and a collared shirt. His favorite attire.

"Well, well, well, a voice said. I guess you're awake now. I hope you appreciate me helping you out. The authorities' are still looking for you. But you're too interesting to turn over to them.

"What will you do to me then?" He said standing up. He found himself in a large glass enclosure with a bed, a radio, a small room over to his left (obviously a bathroom). The rest of the enclosure was about 25x25 yards. It looked like a garden in a glass case.

"You will be my pet!" The creature laughed playfully from the other side of the glass. It wore a small dark pink blouse and a dark pink shirt. It was obviously a female.

"Why? Why do you want me as a pet?" He asked.

"Because you humans used to keep Pokémon as pets, and slaves and tools." 'She' giggled.

"By the way your new name is now Devon." She then walked away out of the larger room that contained his enclosure.

He quickly began observing his enclosure and found two ways out. By the door located across form his bed and by a hatch 25 feet in the air above the bed. Light from super powerful LED bulbs shown down from the glass ceiling casting a bright vibrant atmosphere. He then sat back down on his bed and began to think. Not about escape but about his new life in this strange world.

He would not be missed in his previous one. There he was hated and scorned by many simply because he was skeptical of everything. Besides the world he used to live in had become quite Orwellian. This new life. It gave him hope for the first time in a while.

Yes while it hadn't been so kind to him just because of his appearance, he figured that it couldn't be that bad. Besides he was to be fed every day and got his own bed. Much luckier than many others in this world who surly had to sleep on the street.

After a minute he switched on the radio and laid down on the grass inside his enclosure. He listened to the news reporting the story of the escaped human that had been arrested the day previous. Apparently it was suspected that 'abominable' and 'dreadful' creature had simply disappeared while in the rough part of town. He wondered when his 'owner' would be back. He was getting kind of hungry and thirsty.

He had dozed off. The Black Pokémon crept into his enclosure to watch him sleep. She stood there wondering how he could sleep so peacefully. She had never seen a human doing things before. But one of the things she found very interesting was how he slept. He would toss and turn but he somehow seemed so calm. Then he began to wake up. She simply sat on the bed as he lay in the grass. He stretched, sat up and looked at her. His eyes had a tired look in them and his hair was a mess.

"You got any food?" He asked her.

"Yes I've got some steak. But you're not getting any until you do me a favor." She said.

"What kin of faver you want?" He said as he accidently let his accent through. He didn't like his accent he mostly tried to hide it since all it did was make people think he was stupid.

"I want you to breathe fire." She said with a giggle. She knew how ludicrous the task was for a human.

"I can light my farts on fire if that counts" He said bluntly.

"EWWW GROWS NO!" She screamed.

"Well if you really want me to breathe fire I do know a way." He said.

"How's that?"

"I'm gonna need some stuff. In order to do it. Can you run up to a hardware store and get it?"

"Sure"

"I'll need a big mason jar full of water and five pounds of sodium metal."

"Okay I'll have it shipped here. In the meantime you better find a way to let me stand on you while you float."

"You want me to learn surf and flamethrower. That's one heck of a tall order there missy."

He was suddenly slapped across the face.

 **"Don't call me missy!"** She shouted.

"Help!" He shouted with a grin "Animal abuse!"

"Shut the fuck up you have got some nerve yelling that!" She screamed it was apparent he was pushing the right buttons. He collapsed back onto the ground in laughter.

"Don't _hiccup_ laugh at _hiccup_ me." She yelled. She clawed him across the face leaving a large mark and some blood trickled out.

He wasn't laughing anymore. But He was still snickering a bit over the fact that she hiccupped when she was mad.

She stormed out of his enclosure locking the door behind her.

There he was, alone and hungry in his habitat.

She's pretty cute when she's mad. Wait what the hell am I saying? She's a Pokémon!

After two hours the girl came back with the mason jar of water and the metal which was sealed in a plastic bag with argon.

"Okay I'm going to need you to step out of the enclosure because it will be dangerous. There may be an explosion." He said.

Walking out of the enclosure she shut the door…Big mistake.

Cash quickly put on the two gloves she brought and chucked the sodium metal into the water then snapped on the lid. Rolled it near a wall and ran to the other end of the enclosure…

The jar exploded! Shattering the enclosure and sending glass everywhere! Hot molten sodium hydroxide sprayed everywhere! He ran out of the room and down a hallway. His escape plan way under way. The black Pokémon with light blue rings had glass shards thrown her way by the explosive. She was stunned momentarily by the explosion and glass. But quickly chased after him.

"Get back here!"

"How about no!"

He ran out of the hall and into a massive living room. Out of the living room and into a large industrial looking kitchen out of the kitchen and into a massive walk in…freezer.

"Oh shit!" He said. He turned around and ran out but it was too late. He was ambushed by a punch to the head. Boy, did it hurt! Like getting hit by a baseball player with a piece of cast iron!

"God damn!" He screamed as he tried to run but to no avail he was tackled by a massive hulk of what felt like fur.

"What are you doing in my house?!" It yelled to him. It sounded deep and threatening.

He was unable to reply as that he was being suffocated by it.

"Oh brother! He tried to rob us." She explained.

 _Cash's POV_ : " _That bitch! She's trying to cover up the fact that imprisoned me and get me re-arrested"_

 _"_ Sister is this true the deep voice said."

"N-no He's _hiccup_ lying!" She said.

"Oh really? Doesn't sound like it to me." The hulk said.

" _Please someone get this guy off of me I'm going to die!"_ Cash could hear his bones cracking.

"OH right sorry!" The behemoth stood up. Helping Cash to his feet. Cash stood there in awe it was a 6 foot tall Espeon.

"Espeon now I remember what you are!"

 _"_ Human I would have though you knew what we were considering you're a human. You're probably the one that the police and military is making such a fuss about." The large Espeon said.

"My name is Josh this is my sister Amy."

"It's nice to meet you. Although I've already met Amy. She put me in a giant glass box and was starving me."

The larger Espeon just sighed.

"She does that to a lot of guys she finds attractive."

"I do not!"

"Do too. This is the fifth time.

"I need to apologize for my sister. She probably ruined whatever escape plan you had. But she is a dark type."

"No need to apologize." Cash said.

A few moments of silence passed.

"So, what is your name and what do you intend to do now that you are in the poke lands?" Josh asked.

"I, have no idea at the moment. Although I can only suspect that as soon as I leave this house you'll call the police and military. I'll probably go into hiding and just exist until I can return to the area where humans live." He made a guess here he assumed that not all humans had been wiped out.

"You are quite right. I will call the police as soon as you leave. However you can have this trenchcoat." Josh said tossing it to him.

His guess was correct.

"Why are you letting me leave?"

"For the same reason my sister locked you up. We can sense an aura about you. You may be able to end the suffering in our world. I think every psychic type you come across will help you in some way. Or just keep you from being captured."

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me." Josh said.

Cash left the house in the trench coat with a large burgulers mask on with a large hat. He had a pack with some basic essentials. Some food, water bottles a digital map (Like the one from Fire red & leaf green) a bit of cash and some clothes. Unfortunately they all had a hole in them down below meant for tails but he could live with it.

He went to a small internet café he spotted a few blocks from Josh's house. He sat down placed an order and pulled out the map. Firstly he needed to find out what region he was in. Then find try to remember the remote locations of that region that he could access that would make it hard to find him. Getting to those locations? Walking and hi-jacking tiny john-boats would suffice **. *If you don't know what a john-boat is just google it real quick.***

He opened the map. To his absolute relief he was in the region he loved and knew the most about…Hoenn. The land of trumpets. According to the map he was in slateport city. That explained the huge beach he woke up on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Brother I'm going with him, someone has to keep him out of trouble." Amy said.

 _"You mustn't follow directly with him." Josh replied "Keep your distance if you are going. He mustn't know that you are following him he is a human after all and even though he could reunite the two halves of our globe that doesn't mean that he wouldn't do any of the horrible things humans do on a daily basis."_

 _"I'll keep my distance. As long as you can keep me informed of police activity. Did you install the tracker in his coat?"_

 _"Indeed I did, it should be relatively easy to find him with the GPS I gave you. Although the cool thing about that is that this one was a more expensive model that can tell us when he is under ground or on a mountain not just his latitude and longitude."_

 _"Thanks bro!"_

Both siblings said their goodbyes and Amy left. Although she had no intentions on keeping her distance from Cash she was going to travel right along with him. She walked right into the café he was in and sat down at his table. He was too busy looking at his map and making notes on notebook paper to notice. The waitress serving him walked over. She was a Jynx but in a dress that matched the color scheme of the cafes décor.

"What will it be miss? The Jynx asked.

"Um just black decaf please." Amy replied. This made the Jynx recoil a bit. Amy just didn't seem the type of girl to want something so bitter and strong. In all honesty she seemed like a girly girl appearance wise.

"Are you sure? Or would you like a little sweetener?" The Jynx asked cautiously.

"No just your strongest unsweetened black decaf please." Amy said with a smile.

"Okay." The Jynx said writing it down. "What about tall dark and handsome over here would he like some?" The Jynx asked Amy. It was clear that Cash had been zoned out and hadn't responded to any attempt the Jynx had made of taking his order previously.

Amy grabbed a newspaper and smacked his pencil out of his hand. This caught his attention.

"Hey what the hell is the…" Then he noticed Amy and the Jynx.

"Your order sir?" The Jynx asked.

"Oh, uh do you have any Pepsi?" He asked.

"Yes sir we do." She replied. "I'm also going to have to ask you to remove your mask and coat."

"Well then I would like a small cup of pepsi with no ice cold please. I can't remove my mask though I have a rather discussing radiation burn from my chemotherapy and-"

"Sure thing. I don't really want to know anything else" The Jynx said she then wandered off looking rather sick.

"Amy what are you doing here?" Cash asked.

"I'm going to be travelling with you!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Why?"

"To keep you out of trouble. No doubt you'll get into tons of that going…where are you going?"

"I don't quite know yet. I'm thinking meteor falls but I'd also like to go to route 120."

"Wow. It's been forever since I've been to Fortree and Fallarbor. They're just so far away you know?" Amy said remembering the vacations she used to take there.

"Who said anything about going to those cities? I'm going up the old hiker routes. That will shave several days off the trip and make it easier to avoid." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "The police and military."

Just then the Jynx returned with their coffee and Pepsi.

"Is-is that black decaf?" Cash asked. He had never seen a girl drink black coffee.

"Yeah why?" Amy replied taking a sip.

"It's just-" but he was cut off.

"The fact that I'm so girly makes it hard to believe that I drink this stuff? You're forgetting I'm a dark type."

"Oh…I forgot sorry." He said taking several gulps.

Suddenly a huge siren could be heard as at least a dozen police cars drove by. Sirens wailing lights flashing and then several military Humvees drove by.

"I think we should be going" Amy whispered in Cash's ear.

They left the café. Walking down the street in the opposite direction of the huge crowd of police cars and military personnel that had invaded Josh's house looking for any clues of Cash's whereabouts.

Amy pulled Cash's hand out of his trench coat pocket and held it as they walked.

"Why did you do that?" Cash asked astonished.

"It makes us seem less suspicious if were holding hands like a couple. Also that chemotherapy story was brilliant so we'll be sticking to that." Amy said.

They reached the end of town where route 110 met slate port. The sun was high in the sky. It was about 1:00 (13:00).

"Rout 110" Amy said. "By far one of the most beautiful routs in all of Hoenn. They say it's nearly as beautiful as Vermilion city's harbor."

"It is quite beautiful." Cash replied. "Especially the low road. By the way does the trick master still live by the low road?"

They both began to walk down the route towards where the trick house was. Cash noticed that the bike path was gone. Nothing left not even support columns.

"Cash, the trick master has been dead for nearly 14 years now. It was quite tragic, he was killed by team Magma." Amy said grimly. "His house was burnt down several years afterwards when the un-civil development agency was created by the new global Pokémon government. After his house was burnt down and the wreckage hauled off they re-buried him on the plot of land that his house was on.

They had now come to the edge of the low road. Where a small rotting picket fence was standing. Behind the fence and covered in some really thick briers was the trick master's epitaph.

"It's unfortunate that such a brilliant man and all of his understandings of stealth and trickery were lost at the hands of thieves and murderers." Cash said solemnly.

They then began to make their way down the low road although it was much longer than he remembered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They had walked for at least 5 miles encountering a few other travelers when Amy finally asked if they could both stop and make camp. The sea air was fresh and salty. The sun was also setting rather rapidly.

"Hey Amy"

"Yeah."

"Do you know how to set up this tent? Cause I have no idea how to." Cash said pulling a rather small black box out of the pack he was given.

"Sure you simply push this." Amy said gingerly pushing a small hidden button.

She then jumped back and watched the mayhem unfold! The entire thing expanded and engulfed Cash as it inflated.

"Help get me out of here!" He yelled. Amy simply laughed her ass off. It was hilarious to watch the thing. He was essentially smothered by the bottom of the tent.

His voice was muffed but it could be heard clearly.

"Help! Get me out of here!"

"Just push it off of you it only weighs 30 pounds when inflated." Amy said.

"Oh…I knew that." He said pushing it off of him. He took a fresh breath of salty air.

"Ah much better."

Cash took the coat off along with the mask He hated wearing that stuff.

Amy used flamethrower to light a campfire. They sat by it and talked about various things. Particularly how the planet worked. Cash learned very little from her. She had been born into a fairly well off (wealthy is stretching it) family. Everything had been mostly taken care of for her.

From what he could gather from her endless ramblings the world was divided into two hemispheres. North and South. Most Pokémon occupied the southern hemisphere and what was left of humanity was allocated to the north. Both hemispheres had a few "reservations" that were basically concentration camps.

The southern hemisphere was all one large united faction but the northern hemisphere was separated into several factions as humanity had been prone to do. Since one hemisphere was a large united force for the most part the southern hemisphere bullied a lot of the northern factions, ones that shared her borders physically and were within 100 miles of her coasts. This was about the extent of Amy's knowledge on geopolitical subjects.

"Cash."

"Yeah?"

"What's our plan for tomorrow? Like, where will we go? How can we be sure we will get there safely?"

"I plan on heading through Mauville up to mount chimney on the cable car and then climbing through the mountainous areas to meteor falls. Bypassing route 113 and the desert half of route 111."

"Why meteor falls?"

"Because then it's an easy path to Fallarbour town."

"Why not just go through the desert on route 111 and then travel west on route 113? It would be much easier to walk instead of hike through mountains.

"But you've forgotten Fallabour has no airport like Slapteport Mauville or Rustboro does, so rout 113 and 111 are heavily loaded with traffic to Fallarbour. That traffic would most defiantly be patrolled by police and military guys looking for individuals on foot. Also I don't like being covered with volcanic ash from the sky or being in deserts."

"How do you know this and I don't?" Amy asked.

"I read a little pamphlet I picked up earlier on our way out of Slateport. It was a tourist info pamphlet on the best ways to travel around Hoenn." Cash said.

Little more than an hour later they had both fallen asleep.

Amy was woken up with a jolt! Someone was pulling her out of her sleeping bag and out of the tent! She decided to defend herself by attacking them!

"Ah what the AHHHH! " Cash yelled. "Oh god my leg." He groaned.

Amy realized what had just happened. She had just hi-jump kicked Cash's left leg, it was most certainly broken.

"I'm so sorry I thought you were a pervert or someone trying to attack me!" Amy cried.

"It's okay you just wouldn't wake up and I didn't know how else to wake you. We need to get going now before the sun comes up. Cash said he was sitting on the ground holding his leg.

"Before the what?" Amy said looking around.

"Hey! What time is it?" She whined.

"6:00 AM (06:00), the sun will be up soon and we need to be in Mauville by sunset we have about 10 miles of walking before we reach the New Mauville power plant." He said with a grunt.

"I'll pack our things up you take care of that leg." She said gently.

Getting up Amy stretched and started packing up their stuff while Cash found the first aid kit and put his leg in a splint. He then put on his coat and mask while Amy held him up.

"Hey could you help me up?" Cash asked. It was easy for Amy being a Pokémon her strength was at least 10 times Cash's.

"I'll carry the packs okay?" Amy said. As she put his pack on her shoulder while holding him up.

"I'm sorry I broke your leg." She said in a soft tone.

"It's okay. It was an accident and everything will be fine, at least we can walk and take our time for now." Cash said reassuringly. He had a remarkable way of assuring people that things were better than they really were.

They both got underway going down the road. Cash supported his weight on a thick stick he found while Amy walked along beside him.

They were holding hands.

Location: Lilycove city,

A dark room was illuminated by large flat screen TVs showing important military information. The center of the room was taken up by a oval shaped table with a large hole in the middle it was made of two horseshoe shaped pieces. Several highly decorated military personnel of various Pokémon species. "We have no idea where he is or what his intentions are. We know only that he was last seen in a coffee shop in Slateport and may be on his way toward Odale Town as we speak. He may have a hostage.

"Who is the hostage?" A more highly decorate officer asked.

The de-briefing officer moved a slide on a PowerPoint he was giving on a screen Amy's ID mugshot came up.

"Amy long. Female, Umbreon 5'5 Weight: Data Expunged, Sister to Former Captain Josh Long." He read.

Another officer spoke: "Any anomalies about Captain Long? Any record of unusual mis-conduct of a strange manner during his service?"

"No sir, none other than the usual stuff. He is the one who filed the report for his sister being kidnapped and for having confronted the Human in his living room. He has already been interrogated and released under surveillance."

"Good. I think that's all we need to know."

Another officer spoke up. "I propose we now engage prism spyware and take active control of the security systems in the larger cities. Then send several patrols to sweep back roads and un-heavily traveled routes to find it."

"Agreed." The others said.

Josh sat in his living room. He watched his GPS. The two red dots on it that indicated where Cash and his little sister were at. They were traveling together. Just as he feared. He wished he could have gone with them to make sure she was safe But someone had to cover up for them.

Josh sighed. He knew someday it would happen. He had been getting visions of it being a physic type with a dark type sibling meant you saw things like this that would happen to them or someone they cared for.

"Cash has no idea what this will all lead up to. He will end up regretting all of this. He doesn't even know where he's going or why. He only knows that he must go where his gut is leading him. He probably will never know the truth."

"Amy." Cash grunted.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Can we stop for a few moments? I just need to rest my legs."

"Sure. I'll get us our lunch out."

Cash perked up. "Lunch? We can't stop for lunch we have to get to the New Maulville power plant before sunset! They are probably looking for me right now. And if I was them I would send patrol teams down every route looking for me!"

"Calm down Cash there's nothing to worry about. Look how high the grass on the road is. You can't hardly see the pavement beneath it. This route is rarely ever traveled on." Amy said.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

 **Hello! I'm the author thanks for reading my story so far hope you like it and feed back is apreciated! Anyways I'm hoping to upload about 1 chapter per day at about 1000-1400 words per chapter so check back often if you like the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Flying high above route 110 was a golbat. He had spotted them from several miles away but hadn't called it in until he could be sure the wind would blow his scent away from them. Otherwise the Umbreon would smell him. He used his strapped on goggles to zoom in. Yeah the guy holding the Umbreon's hand matched the description of the Human from the coffee shop.

"Ha! And they said I'd never find him! I guess I've got a lot of money heading my way now!"

"Golbat No. 1,723,648,912,639,987,315 to command. Come in command."

"This is command."

"I've found the human and it's hostage, they are on route 110 heading north towards Mauville at approximately 5km per hour."

"Hold on we're locking onto your position. Maintain distance until task force 110 arrives. Over"

"Will do."

"This is Task force 110 we are approaching enemy hideout now." The commander, a Greyninja said. He had with him a Mightyena, a Linoone, and two Vigaroths. They were in standard issue armor and wore protective masks to shield their faces from any gas based weapons. They promptly entered the power plant where their target was.

Upon entering the entrance room to the main door they found nothing but an old faded sign that had defiantly been several decades old. But nothing else…Except a fresh hand written note.

"This is task force 110 is there any way they could gain access to the door of the power plant." The Greyninja said.

"No the door was welded shut and a human is not capable of physically breaking welded steel."

"Well if that is the case then our information was false we can find no sign of our target in this location. We will be returning to the base if you permit."

"Permission granted."

Cash followed Amy as she dug the hole deeper into the ground. He had expertly sealed up the entrance she created. She now dug by feeling the earth with her tail. She had heard them coming and he suggested that they dig into the power plant and seal the entrance to the hole behind them.

"Nearly there!" She said excitedly.

"Wow you're a fast digger!" Cash said.

"Thanks I owe a lot to my big brother though, woah!" She screamed as she nearly fell 10 feet to the ground! She had dug directly onto the ceiling of the facility and broken through! Cash had grabbed her just in time before she fell.

"How about I lower you down, and then you try catching me?" Cash suggested.

"Great idea, but if I fell I would only get some bruises. I'm not as fragile as humans remember?"

"Yes but I don't like seeing my friends get hurt."

"You think I'm your friend? Even after I kept you locked up?"

"Of course! If you weren't my friend then I would have ditched you a long time ago!"

Amy dropped down and then gave the okay for Cash to drop. She wasn't ready though. He landed on top of her and her legs buckled under the force of his fall (not his weight). Before he realized it his face was buried deep in her chest. He laid there for a moment because he couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

"UM, DO YOU MIND?! THOSE ARE MY BOOBS!"

"S-sorry I was stunned momentarily." He said as he rolled off and laid, his back to the ground looking up at the hole like she was.

She looked over at him. He was blushing and he seemed rather embarrassed. He then glanced over at her.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. Let's just not speak of it." Amy interrupted.

"Agreed". He said.

They were both still extremely tired from the walking. Amy even more so now that she had dug a long hole.

Location: Lilycove, the room full of military officials.

"Perhaps the assumption that the Umbreon is a hostage is false." An aging (but not old or elderly) Absol said. He was heavily honored with several medals on his right breast.

"What do you mean? That she went willingly? Or that she is an accomplice?" Replied a Slaking.

"That's an idiotic idea! Who in their right mind would help a human? Who Who?" Said a Hoot Hoot.

"That is exactly what I'm proposing. She went with it because she may be intrigued by it. Perhaps curious. Maybe even…"

"No, don't say such a disgusting thing!" A Gallade retorted.

"It may seem revolting to you." Said the Absol.

"But perhaps not to her. Remember, humans have ways of tricking us, manipulating us making us feel at home, and safe or loved until they want something from us." He stood up and looked at the map. At Route 120. "And then when we no longer can give them what we want they throw us away." He said slamming his fist on the table.

A female voice chimed in: "Maybe your past is clouding your judgment." A Swellow from across the table said.

The Swellow continued: "Do you not remember the Great War? Were there not humans fighting on our side and Pokémon on their side?"

"They were all traitors." The Absol retorted angrily.

"No if I recall correctly we betrayed the humans fighting for us by locking them up in internment camps in the southern ice land. I also recall, that it was you who had ordered them to be detained and locked up." She said.

"The humans did the same thing on their side!" He yelled.

"No we have satellite data proving that they are living in national parks or can roam freely as they wish!" She yelled back.

A Magmar decided it was time for him to keep a battle from taking place inside the room he was in. He stood up and let out with his deep voice:

"All right you two we don't need to be reliving the past. Our main objective right now is to find that human. Now as Brigadier General Phillips suggested the Umbreon may have very well gone willingly with the human, perhaps even to help him evade capture. If so we will need to make our searches much more thorough. We should also dully note that we cannot expect that the Umbreon could not or did not act of her own free will as Major General Vaghner has stated."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amy got up from her laying on the floor.

"I'm going to go look around. There's got to be some reason why the lights in this room are still on."

"Yeah there is it's an old power plant built by a gym leader." Cash yelled as she rounded a corner. Cash promptly took his mask off but kept his coat on.

Amy stood in the generator room. Cash was sat down in a chair looking at the controls to it. A fresh lemon was lying in the corner.

"So, how does it work?" Amy asked.

"Uh…I think it's powered by a natural gas pipeline. I don't know I'm not trained in this stuff. I beefed up diesel engines for a living."

"You mean like a truck engine?" Amy asked.

"Yup! Oh it's a fun job! Especially those Seven-Three power strokes. You can squeeze so much power ou-"

"I don't really care about your dodge powermax." Amy said frankly.

Cash's expression suddenly became extremely serious. He simply stared at Amy. She then realized she had struck a nerve.

"Okay. I will say this once and only once and you had better listen." He said with a highly irritated tone. "Do not insult my job like that. I take pride in my work just like Bill Hewitt. You cannot comprehend the blasphemy you just said. There is no such thing as a Dodge powermax. Dodge; is a company that puts Cummins diesel engines in their trucks. And its pronounced and spelled Cummins not Cummings. Ford puts what they call their "powerstroke" engines in their trucks. And GMC and Chevrolet put what they call "Duramax" diesels in their trucks. If you don't know what you're talking about then don't say anything got it?" 

"O-okay." Amy said. Currently she was very scared.

"Thank you." Cash said he returned to his fiddling with the controls. He calmed down.

"Hey could you go over there to that panel on the northern wall next to the generator and flip the switches in the order I tell you?" Cash asked.

"Yeah sure. But, why are we trying to get this generator going?" Amy asked.

"We need to mess with the power grid. If we can get this generator to output the power in a specific way we can bring the entire region's power grid to its knees."

"Why on earth would you do that?!" Amy asked astonished.

"We need a distraction. Something to throw them off our trail for a day at least. We need to draw their attention here while we escape to Meteor Falls and then eventually to Fallarbour." Cash said.

"But why are we going to Meteor Falls? Why won't you tell me?" Amy whined.

"I don't know myself okay" Cask said irritated. "I just know for some reason in my gut that I have to get there!"…"Now could you please flip those switches for me. It takes two to start this thing up."

"Okay. Now I need you to flip the green switch that says fuel on."

"Kay, fuel on!"

"Now the red switch that says PREHEAT on it. It won't stay switched you have to hold it till a little green light comes on then let it go."

"Okay Preheating…Now what?"

"Press the big red button on three."

"I'm ready!" She said sullenly. But she had forgotten to stop preheating. The little green light turned red and flashed. Amy didn't notice it.

"One…Two…Three."

The generator spun up and began buzzing, then a low hum started up and gradualy over the course of 3 seconds rose up to a loud droning sound then a soon after a roar!

"AMY RUN NOW IT'S GONNA BLOWUP! RUN NOW!" Cash screamed!

Amy ran out of the room but soon returned to the doorway to find cash limping towards the door. The generator rumble began to violently shaking the ground it was cracking the tiles of the floor, lights were shattering left and right.

"AMY THERE IS NO TIME TO RESCUE ME YOU HAVE TO RUN NOW!" Cash ordered.

"NO!" Amy ran to Cash who was halfway three quarters of the way across the room…She picked him up over her shoulder and ran for the door.

That's when a piece of shrapnel went flying out of the generator at the speed of sound and nearly sliced Amy's head off. It put a gash on her cheek.

She had just made it out of the room when the generator exploded. It subsequently sprayed enormous amounts of natural gas into the room which fed the resulting fire making it insanely hot. It spread rapidly.

"Amy don't stop! The gas leak is feeding the fire we have to get out of here before it catches us and we cooks us to death!" Cash yelled as his face was beholding the entire thing.

"I won't let that happen! I'll dig us a way out!" She cried.

"Don't dig down! Dig up to the surface we need to get out now!"

Amy set Cash down in the room they had dug into originally. She found a nearby wall and began digging the tunnel up. Cash crawled in behind her as she dug. She was digging in the northern direction.

"I think were safe now" Amy said as she dug her way upwards. Although the ground she was digging in was getting hotter, even as she dug up. She dug up about fifty feet

The dirt beneath her suddenly gave way! Cash instinctively grabbed onto Amy's hand. She screamed. She had accidently dug directly above what was left of the generator room. The fire below them was like the flaming gates of hell. Hot blue and white flames licked Amy's legs as she dangled there. The heat was unbearable. It was melting what was left of the generators steel structure.

"Pull me up!" She screamed "Pull me up please whatever you do don't let go please!" She looked up as he looked down at her.

Cash looked down into her pale blue eyes. In a slit moment he could see her life flashing before her eyes. The fear her face expressed was horrific in itself.

"I'm trying to pull you up!" Cash screamed back. His entire body was pulling her up slowly. He reached down for her other hand which he grabbed. He slowly inched her up and pulled her up to safety.

He quickly realized her legs were on fire! He quickly took off his coat to smother the flames and put them out. He looked over at her. She was crying tears streaming down her face. He simply hugged her. He didn't know what else to do. Her legs had been badly burnt by the flames and she was terrified.

"It's okay I've got you. You are going to be fine. I won't let go I promise." He reassured her.

Amy dug them out. Tears streaming down her face. She hugged Cash. She held him tight. She cried in his shirt. He simply hugged her back. He was still holding her hand.

"Thank you Cash." She cried. She released him from the hug and pulled him by the collar of his shirt into a kiss. A deep passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As they walked away from the power plant the ground nearby it began to give way. It was replaced by giant blue flames. It was forming a flaming crater fed by the natural gas line.

They walked along the road. But encountered something strange. A team of fire trucks drove right past them to the sight of the fire. It had the potential of setting a nearby forest ablaze. Amy carried Cash for the duration of the trip on her shoulder. Her burnt legs wrapped in bandages. The sun had already gone down, the only way for Amy to see now was by the light of her blue rings and the moon. Cash was quiet. He was still quiet shocked by the kiss. The blue glow of the flaming crater could still be seen.

Amy was sat down against a tree stump with Cash.

"This is gonna sting a lot so hold still." Cash said. He uncapped the burn heal. Amy closed her eyes tight. He began to apply it to her toes. Then he moved to her ankles, then her calves and finally her thighs. Cash moved on to her tail which had a large portion of its skin burnt.

"You're extremely lucky. Your skin will heal and no one will be able to tell." Cash said.

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do. In fact I know that it will. Because it's at night with a full moon, which means you will heal faster. I'm applying the burn heal fairly soon after the burns so there's that. All you need now is lots of moonshine which we have plenty of."

"Wait you have moonshine with you? You really are a redneck! You've been carrying around liquor with you for two days and didn't share any with me? "

"Not that kind of moonshine!" Cash said. "Although I sure could use a swig or two right now."

"Oh sorry I misunderstood you."

A few moments of silence passed. They simply sat side by side staring into the small fire Amy had made. Cash put his arm around Amy as they sat there. She leaned up against him and eventually dozed off.

He couldn't believe what had happened to him over the last week or so. He had woke up on a beach naked with no memory whatsoever of how he got there. In fact the only thing he could remember that happened right before he woke up was passing out in an alley. He remembered his childhood and the world he grew up in, and this world was not that world.

He began to ponder if he was in some sort of afterlife. Was he reincarnated like those old monks say? He couldn't tell. He did know that for once in his life he had a sort of positive gut feeling. It was good.

He was snapped out of his ponderings by Amy pressing her boob up against his abdomen. She was settling in. Snuggled up to his side. She was so cute when she slept. Tense though, not really relaxed.

It wasn't long after that Cash dozed off too. They slept in each other's embrace.

Lilycove city:

A secretary ran into the office of General Phillips *The Absol*. She was a Leafeon.

"They've been found! And captured!"

"Where and when?" The Absol said.

"30 minutes ago when the sun came up. A local farmer found them and reported them to the police strait away. Also your theory about the Umbreon having come of her own will was right. Although she won't say why. She isn't even pressing charges for the break in!"

"I knew it."

"There's more! Apparently the New Mauville power plant burned yesterday. The firemen said that from what they pieced together the generator was started incorrectly then it exploded and lit the natural gas pipeline that fed it. It melted the ground above it and creating a huge crater from the heat. The Umbreon also had traces of burn heal on her legs. So its very possible that they caused it."

"I'll need a report on the situation immediately. Also I need to schedule another meeting with the others."

"I'm sorry sir but that's not possible many are in various remote locations preparing for a strike from the Northern hemisphere. They're saying something about harassing one of their citizens."

"That's bullshit! We checked their records, all of them from each faction and it was in none of them. Its DNA did not match anyone."

"Where are they being held?" He demanded.

"The Umbreon we technically couldn't detain since she did not do anything wrong that we can definitivly prove. But the human is being transported here as we speak. It will then be sent to the cavern upon arrival."

"I want to meet with it first!"

"I already arranged it sir I figured you would want to interrogate it."

"Ariana you know me so well." General Phillips complimented.

"It's simply my job." She replied.

The interrogation room was dimly lit. General Phillips sat down from across cash at the table. It towered over him. General Phillips stood 6'4" and he only stood at about 5'7". Cash wasn't fazed though. He had been taught how to play poker by Kenny Rodgers. He knew when to hold up, when to fold up, when to walk away and knew when to run.

"He he he so you're the human who's been causing all of this ruckus." General Phillips started. "Your not as tough or mean or deadly as they said you were. But you're crafty!"

…

"Haven't you got something to say to me?!" Phillips began yelling. "Come on, I am the one who brought you here and had you stop by here on your way to the internment camp just to see me. I'm as high up as it goes. If you've got something to say now is the time to say it."

A few moments of silence passed. Phillips was right, Cash was crafty. As they stared Cash was making his move to get a weapon simply by holding a strait face.

"Where is the Umbreon?" Cash asked.

"You mean your kiddknapping victim? I have no Idea."

Cash was frustrated he had broken his silence for nothing. He now needed to see if this guy could tell him the head honcho behind this whole thing.

"How high are you exactly?" Cash asked keeping his poker face.

"I'm the head military general of this region. I have absolute control of everything and everyone in this region. I say it , it happens I can do practicly anything but kill people in mass." Phillips said arrogantly. Big mistake.

"You sound pathetic. You feel the need to boast of your power to a redneck, a human no less. You must have a lot of confidence issues. Also you just showed me your hand meaning I now have an advantage."

"Why you son of a bitch! That was uncalled for!" Phillips went to claw him across the neck. Then it remembered that if he clawed it he might never know the truth of how this thing escaped and was able to convince a person who was taught their entire lives to hate it to trust it.

"I can't kill you, not yet anyway." Phillips stormed out of the room. The two large Machokes came and removed him from the room and loaded him back onto it. But no one noticed that Cash had stolen Phillips's gun and one of the Machoke's braces when they weren't looking. He needed to find Amy. He had to see her again. He needed to know she was safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Cash was given a steel mechanism that attached to his leg in order to let him walk normally but not need to carry crutches due to it being broken. Being led down an extremely long light green painted hallway. Each Machoke was in front and behind him. He could see that farther ahead he would be led out to a loading dock where an armored truck was waiting for him to be loaded up and then driven to the harbor. From there he would be taken via submarine to the cavern deep under the sea of Hoenn to be kept in a maximum security prison.

He was not going to let that happen. He managed somehow, but he was able to unbuckle the brace of the Machoke in front of him and slip it on under his shirt. It was heavy but he could already feel it increasing his strength. It would defiantly slow him down though.

They emerged from the hallway and onto the loading dock which was set inside a warehouse. It was a concrete platform about 5 feet (1.2 meters) above the ground. To keep things from falling off, or, in his case breaking out, there was a wrought iron fence at the edge of the platform.

He ripped the handcuffs that held his hands together in two and quickly picked up each Machoke and threw them into the hallway. Then while they were stunned he ripped up the fence and shoved it into the hallway like tinfoil into a cup. He then jumped down and ran for the driver's side door of the truck.

He jumped into the cab shut the door and then punched a hole in the spot where the key went. He pulled out the wires and hotwired the truck.

It roared to life! Quickly he noticed it was a manual, pressed the clutch slammed it into 1stgear and threw his foot on the gas. He took off! Quickly pulling out of the garage he could hear once again the drone of attack sirens. He pushed the pedal all the way to the floor and miraculously was able to float shift his way through all 5 other speeds and into overdrive! He aimed his truck right for the main gate of the military base he had found himself in. He closed his eyes and rammed the truck strait through the gate! The windshield had shattered so he simply punched the remaining fragments out of the way. He then turned the truck onto the highway leading down a hill and into the city.

It wasn't long before he was being chased by several dozen police cars and a helicopter was trying to maneuver a sniper into position for a head-shot. Cash had to take off the Machoke brace and use it as cover from the sniper. But he had made his way onto a large main road and simply kept his foot on the gas until he had reached top speed: 90MPH. And driving in a widely varying ziz-zag pattern to make it harder for the sniper to hit him.

Unfortunately the policemen who tailed him were ziz-zagoons so they weren't thrown by his driving tactic. He had already avoided several spike strips but he would eventually be shot in the head, gotten by spike strips or run out of fuel. He had been driving for so long that he no longer ran into cars as that the offices in a helicopter flying much higher were able to inform traffic of when to get the hell out of dodge because the human that allegedly crawled out of a fiery pit unscathed was coming their way.

Although he had a plan to throw the Pokémon chasing him from his tail before he was doomed by fuel guzzling, headshots or spike strips. He had observed several underpasses and noticed that there were always two things: Manhole covers and large concrete barriers. The next underpass was coming up and he needed to somehow crash the truck, jump through the windshield and punch through a manhole cover all in one leap. Fortunately for him the manholes were big about 5ft around so they should be easier to punch through and be easier to hit. Than the ones one would find in a large human city.

As the truck neared the next overpass he quickly swerved the truck over to his far right and took aim. Then Cash swerved over to his left aiming the truck for the divider. Cash jumped forward and over the dash, pushing the brace directly ahead of his head just before the truck crashed and obliterated upon impact! He now felt everything in slow motion. Cash was midair on a direct course for his target. He could feel the rapid pulse of his heart. The tugging of the sheer mass of the Machoke brace, and then a loud 'boom' arose from his left and a heavy sting cut across his back. And moments later he could feel the crumpling of the manhole cover against the brace…and the brace against his nose. Then everything went black.

He was heavily stunned, for an instant he couldn't lift his legs or arms. Then he felt a voice, or a force. "RISE FROM YOUR SLUMBER!" Making him rise up from the ground at the bottom of the access hole. Snapping back on the Machoke brace he dashed off into the darkness and stink. He was now nearly free. Except now he had to find a way out.

Cash began jogging down the small tunnel. Every time he came to an intersection or an area where the tunnel split he was choose the opposite of the direction he chose last time. Again a zig-zag pattern. If search teams were sent down to find him they probably would have taken more linear routes.

There was the problem of some species of Pokémon being able to track him by scent and sound. Which is why he took off his shoes at one point and ran on his socks to quiet the noise. He jogged and jogged for what seemed like forever. Somehow he wasn't getting tired as fast as he would normaly. But he was getting lightheaded.

Cash came around a bend in a tunnel that had a small light at the end of it. He then kept his jogging pace, not wanting to waste energy and find out that it was a search team and not an actual exit.

This was when he heard shouting, voices and the clunk-clunk-clunk of boots. It was coming from behind him. He dared not quicken his pace. The brace was heavy and required a tremendous amount of energy to run with. He was heavily fatigued from running with it and was getting light headed somehow.

The voices and boot clunking turned the bend and saw him running.

"There it is! GO GO GO!" The Mightyena leader literally barked.

Cash came to the exit, it was a steel grate. He simply shoved it out of the tunnel and ran out. Then came back and crumpled it back in place as soon as the search team arrived like he had the wrought iron fence. He then took off jogging once again.

The commanding officer began communicating with the search coordinators trying to figure out where Cash had exited so that they wouldn't lose track of him.

"Holy shit, I had no idea humans were so strong!" A Linoon officer said.

"They aren't. I noticed it was wearing a Machoke brace as it ran away." A Bibarel replied. Despite popular belief in their uselessness, his kind paid attention to certain details.

"Also" The Bibarel continued "It didn't run away, it casually jogged away. The arrogant bastard. It was jogging when we spotted it and didn't even think we were a big enough threat to quicken it pace."

"That because he lost a lot of blood Look at the tiny trail he's leaving." The Linoon said. She was mortified at the endurance of this human. They had all been led to believe that humans were weak, fragile and frail craetures that manipulated everything and everyone they met.

"Quiet you two dumbasses. I'm on the phone with the coordinators and I can't focus with your senseless blabbering's." The Mightyena said. She had no idea that her two subordinates had actually discovered a major detail they could use for aiding their search.

After a minute of jogging outside of the tunnel, Cash found himself jogging down a hill and up to the side of an old dirt road which had a field beside it.

"Finally I'm free! I can rest!" Cash yelled with joy. …"Oh god! I feel like shit!" He said in pain as the fatigue finally caught him.

Quickly Cash unbuckled the brace and let it fall to the ground. Then he let himself fall to the ground. Lying there on his stomach.

Then he felt something wet on his lower back. He reached around to feel up his shirt where it was. Suddenly pain! He pulled his hand back with it coated in the wetness and found it covered in Blood! He had been bleeding! When did he get that wound?

Quickly he drug the brace over to his side and buckled it on tight over the area of bleeding to make it stop. Now he needed water and food. He quickly turned his mind to Amy. He needed to find her. Nothing else came close to her on his list of priorities.

Then the writer of this story decided he needed to stop because he had written a 1,595 word chapter and was fatigued from it being 12:00 am. Although he asked that you the reader to please leave a review, because feedback is always appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Cash was awoken by a figure in a purple hooded robe giving him medical aid.

He was leaning back on a rock by the road side. His shirt had been removed and a large bandage was wrapped over his lower abdomen to help the gash heal. The sky was clear and the sun shone bright. All seemed at peace on this quite little dirt road.

The hooded figure spoke, "Don't move I need to fully heal your leg quickly, it is running the risk of healing incorrectly and causing you a permanent limp. This will only take a second" her voice was high pitched and like a goddess. One could see a bright glow coming from the hood. She grasped his leg and began healing it.

 _Wow_ He thought. _I've never know someone to be this kind to me. A complete stranger helping me like this. In this world no less._

"I help others despite if I'm supposed to hate them or not. I am simply being a Good Samaritan. Think nothing of it."

"You can read my thoughts?" He said aloud.

"Indeed I can. Although it would be best if you didn't know my identity." She finished bandaging his leg. "Am I correct in assuming that you are the Human who went on a rampage in Lilycove? Although that's probably not what happened based on how you remember it. You felt as if you were simply escaping…to find the Umbreon you love."

 _Hey, that's a bit intrusive don't you think?_

"Consider it my fee for healing you. I've been wondering how you ended up this far south of the equator and what your motives were I guess I know now. Also you must never tell anyone that I exist or that someone even healed you." She said.

"Okay whatever you say miss. I don't think I can thank you enough that you healed me. Especially with you being a Pokémon." Cash said gratefully.

"I have one request of you." She replied. "Follow your gut. You must it is the only way you can survive in this world."

"Okay I wi-" But she vanished before he could finish.

"Hmmm teleport"

He sat up and took off the bandages. He felt good as new! His leg felt as if it had never been broken! Beside him was a pack with essentials and the brace. Inside the bag was a small bit of money, energy bars, water, a map and a compass, socks and running shoes.

Cash immediately began putting on the brace, sock and shoes and putting back on his bloodied shirt. He then strapped on the pack and stood there for a minute to get his bearings. Then he put the map and compass away and took off jogging like he had before.

"I think I will be forever in her debt. There's no way I could ever repay her. But I can start by getting out of here and tracking down Amy. That's what my gut tells me."

Cash had been jogging down the road down the road for at least twenty minutes now. According to his map & compass the road had doubled back on itself several times and would eventually lead to Fallarbour town. Although it seemed that that would be a nearly 50 mile journey. He chose fallarbour because no one would think he could appear there in a few short days on foot. Taking the normal route would have taken at least a month.

"It's a good thing I'm in shape for a steady pace jog. I guess all that work keeping a beer belly down really did pay off in the end…Man I could sure enjoy a nice jar of shine right now. But until I can be completely safe I'm staying sober."

Cash kept jogging for about 10 more minutes. Then stopped for a snack and chugged down a bit of a water bottle while getting his bearings to see how far he had gotten.

"Huh, three miles, not bad for carrying at least 30 lbs.!'

These thirty minute jogs and then a quick 10 minute break was his normal routine but slightly shortened to account for the weight of the brace.

He enjoyed the view of the natural and wild countryside. It was just like the land around his tiny hometown. Big beautiful fields and rolling hills full of tall brown silage. It was edged around by the thick tree line here or there. The smooth countryside was in the process of being slowly taken over by forests of artificially planted pine trees. It may have took a decade for a local to realize what was happening. But he had seen it happen before as he was growing up.

But soon, once the forest were ready to be harvested for their wood and turned into paper, the logging crews would come by and chop it all down in a matter of a few days. Eventually after a year or so of the leftover brush and such rotting, the fields would return to how it started. Ready to be seeded again. This was the cycle of a tree farm operated by large paper mills.

There was so much nostalgia here. Yet everything was different and new.

In all honesty he could have covered a much farther distance if he wasn't as encumbered by it. Although he was convinced that he would need its strength multiplying ability at some point, and who knew when he would have the chance to snag another?

That was when he saw something dull and red along the side of the road. It was in the ditch. He stopped and kneeled down to look at it. It was almost completely buried under dirt. It was also rusting heavily, almost to the point where he was worried about getting tetnis. He dug it up by hand and when he pulled it out…

It was a pokeball. It was in the state where it was large and ready to release its captive. He hurriedly pressed the button for it to release. But nothing came out.

"That's a relief! No one was stuck in there for whoever knows how long. That would have been awful!"

Now was the question of whether he should keep it or throw it back in the ditch. He may never see one again as that owning one was probably a death sentence in any part of the globe. He might be able to get an extremely great amount of money considering that it may have been rare. Then again if he was seen with one he could be accused of trying to imprison Pokémon like the old days. That would only add to the amount of crimes they had already falsely heaped upon him.

Cash decide to put it back, and buried it just like it was. He had enough troubles as it was and certainly didn't need any more.

It took two days for Cash to reach the point where ashes from Mt. Chimney began raining down on his head. He jogged through the ash laden fields of small green hardy trees. The road had changed from dirt to gravel about thirty miles back when it merged into a second larger road. Several times he had to hide because he heard cars coming down the road. Luckily the road had hills and gentle turns which meant that he was always given time to hide. For about twenty miles of his trip he had taken his path along white chalk cliffs by the sea before it drove back inland. That was about when he stopped seeing the nostalgic fields and beheld Mt. Chimney.

His map told him he had about ten more miles to go. Not that far. Simply the distance between his home town and an encroaching city that was nearby. It would be sunset when he reached the small town.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes: The events in this chapter were decided upon by a ratio of the number of times it took a coin (A quarter)** **flipped to reach tails or heads, depending on which came first. The coin was flipped four times and landed on heads until the fifth one which was tails. I decided this way because I had trouble deciding which path to choose. The idea popped up before chapter seven. But I decided to wait until now to give the idea a chance to come into the story.**

 **WARNING SADNESS AHEAD**

Chapter 11.

Cash entered the small town in the dead of night. No cars or pedestrians on the streets. Big large lantern poles with large white globes on top lit up Main Street with white light. Harsh shadows were everywhere light wasn't. He walked down the sidewalk of the small town. It was quite peaceful. All the businesses he came across were still and no light was on. Except in a hotel.

He was going to need a place to lodge for the night but without a mask or some way to hide his identity his options were severely limited. He had two big choices.

A, the sewers where there may already be search teams or security cameras set up just in case he decided to try that mode of transport.

B the roof of a tall building, like the hotel. Climbing the hotel he wouldn't need to worry about stench, moving a heavy manhole cover silently or getting lost. Any noise he made getting up the side or on the top would be mostly ignored as the neighbors being up late.

He chose the hotel. He walked down the alley between it and a small sandwich shop. Finding a a steel pipe he gave it a good shake to make sure it was secure. Then proceeded to use his strength provided by the brace to inch his way up it like a cat would a tree. Except he wrapped his hands around the pipe instead of digging his fingernails into it.

"Man…that was easier then I thought it would be. Now to hide my stuff and…" He stopped because he could hear faint screams crashing, cars tire screeching. It was coming from the direction of a skylight. He slowly approached it and peered in. Someone was sitting on a couch and watching an action movie. It had about an hour or so left till it ended. They were smoking a cigarette and drinking from a champagne glass. From the looks of the suite it was an expensive one. Having been laden with actual products produced from Pokémon such as wool & reptilian leather. How on earth did that work? He was peering in from behind them. The lights were on inside so his shadow couldn't be seen.

That was when he noticed the species of Pokémon sitting there. A female Umbreon, nearly the same build as her, and with blue rings instead of yellow ones, just like her! She wore tight fitting skinny jeans and a tank top. His face was really red from looking at her.

"A-Amy…could it be. Could it be that easy?!" He whispered.

The Umbreon paused the TV and got up, he backed away from the skylight quickly so he wouldn't be noticed by his faces reflection by the indoor lights. But he was able to get a look at her face. It was Amy.

Then Cash realized how much of a creep he had been just now! He had been spying on someone from their skylight at night. That was in major stalker type territory. He felt pretty bad about it now. If he had been caught it would have been preety hard to explain and not look like a total creep. Also if it had been anyone other than Amy it would make his public hatred and fear even more sever. All anyone with windows or skylights would think about was "What if the monster was watching".

He needed to find a way into the building and knock on her door. Thinking, he quickly walked over to the roof access door and pulled the lock off gently. He then opened the door and was in.

Cash walked down a set of steps and into a moistened hallway. He walked down that and destroyed the lock on it to enter the main hallway. But before he stepped foot inside he looked for security cameras. Seeing none he walked into it. He was at the corner of a hallway that whent ina rectangular path around this floor.

Amy's suit was the one in the south eastern corner. He walked towards it and came to the door when another door on the hallway he was on opened! He quickly jumped back behind the corner and silently pleaded for them to not come his way.

Cash heard footsteps, they soon stopped. Then the one who made them spoke. Their voice was that of an elderly Delcatty.

"I swear, either I'm going insane or that was the distinct footsteps of an adult human." She said aloud.

The footsteps continued and then they stopped when the tenant's door shut.

 _"_ _Holy fucking shit that was so god damn close!"_ Cash muttered mentally.

Cash then lightly approached Amy's door and spastically pressed the small buzzer about 20 times.

He waited about 20 seconds, his heart was racing! His adrenalin was pumped! His head was rushing! He couldn't wait possible another minute to see her!

He saw her shadow in the peep hole. That was when he heard a blood curdling scream! It was Amy's scream no doubt about it! He was about to smash the door down to help her when his brain processed the words she said.

"OH MY GOD! HE'S FOUND ME! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! THE HUMAN IS HERE! HELP!"

A hundred things flashed through his mind as it processed what she had said.

 _Why is she scared!? I wouldn't hurt her! Didn't she have feelings for me?! Why did she react that way? Did I do something bad?!...After all that happened between us. The kiss, insisting on holding hands, the tears, the blushing. That does not compute!_

Amy opened the door and looked at Cash. She revealed her face, it was covered with anger, annoyance, and frustration. Her usually blue rings were a blood red color. He had never seen her like this.

In an instant she telepathically gave him a message as that there would be no time in all the commotion.

 _"_ _You insane and vile monster! I'll give you credit where it's due you are persistent and fast! How did you find me and make it from Lilycove so quickly?! Ah no matter! Did you honestly think I was going to let a vile creature like yourself escape the punishment he rightfully deserved? Did you really think that I loved you? That the kiss was real? That your broken leg was an accident? The details of why are not important right now as that you will learn eventually. All you deserve to know is that as soon as I captured you the plan was set in motion. I contacted the authorities and gave them my psychological profile on you. I'm a psychologist you see. But apparently I did a shit job and ended up with you at my front door! At least I was paid handsomely for my façade._

 _"_ _Well I ought to say it now with you face to face."_

 **She spoke with cruelty; "I never loved you or cared for you for a single moment. It was all fake. I used attract on you."** With that Amy shut the door. She wasn't really scared, he had been infatuated, and so he wouldn't hurt her.

Cash had never heard more hurtful and hateful words in all his life. He simply stood there, he felt…broken…He hung his head. Thousands of thought flitted through his head. None of them anger though. He slumped into the floor and sat there. Staring at the door. Thinking, internally mourning. He even shed a few tears but he knew that was pointless. This entire endeavor was pointless.

He had been hurt in the most painful way possible. His heart had been picked up and shown a kind of love he had never experienced before, a purely platonic love, then it had been flattened rolled up and tossed aside. This had never happened to him before, not like this anyway.

-The building was evacuated.

He simply sat there.

The SWAT team arrived and could be heard ascending the stairs.

He simply sat there.

They were five feet away.

He simply sat there.

"Uh, boss what is he doing?" One of the officers asked. He was a Spinda.

"Judging by the way that he's simply sitting there and ignoring us he looks like he zoned out." The leader, a Skarmory said.

"It looks like his heart has been broken! HA! HA! HA! As if humans actually had hearts!" A Sandshrew added.

Cash simply sat there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay quick note! At the end of chapter 8 General phillips says that amy was going to be brainwashed. Well I kinda had to change that. No one has been brain washed. Sorry about that.**

Chapter 12 (or 12 A for superstitious folks) :

Cash didn't notice them until one put their hand on him. That was when Cash realized what was going on. He needed to act fast. But he, he had to build up the will to do it. As soon as they went to arrest Cash he roundhouse kicked them and ran for the roof! Picking up his things from the spot he hid them in he ran for the edge of the roof and jumped!

Cash landed on the other building's roof. He ran along it and jumped again.

Cash was already exhausted from his walk to Fallarbour. But he knew he had to make it to meteor falls. Why he did not know. Cash found another backroad and began walking down it. But his mind had never left what Amy had said.

 _Is this really what it feels like to be heartbroken? This empty pit deep in your chest? Why did she do this to me? Why hurt me like this? I saved her._

Cash personally wouldn't have known. He had never been hurt like this before…

Cash stopped walking. Standing there, he couldn't walk anymore. He didn't have the will to. He was also quickly losing his will to stand. His gut instinct that led him towards his destiny in this world, it was gone. In its place was an empty void feeling in his chest. His legs buckled and gave out from under him. He could no longer stand. So he sat in the dirt and took off the brace.

 _Did she purposely dig over the fire? Knowing I would save her? Did she really break my leg on purpose just to slow me down if I tried to escape? Why would she go through all that trouble? Is she being forced to say this? Did she really mean it?_

That was when he heard a voice echo back from the depths of his memory. Back to YouTube. Back to the video of a bearded guy in front of a green wall.

He was shouting.

It was Shia Labeouf.

"Just, Do It!" Shia screamed.

"I can't! I don't have the will to go on. I've never felt so completely broken in my life." Cash replied.

"YES YOU CAN! NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Getting over this is. I've never known this anguish."

"Don't let your dreams be dreams." Shia added.

This caught Cash off guard. It made him think.

"What is my dream?" Cash asked himself.

"No what is my purpose here in this world?" Cash asked again.

Whether Cash realized it or not, the reason why he really stopped there in the road was because he had achieved his short term goal of reaching Fallarbour. In an instant he knew why he was in this world.

His mission was to reunite the two halves of the globe. To bring the world back into harmony. To usher in a new era of peace and prosperity.

But it would be tough. Everyone born in the post-war south had been taught from birth that all humans were evil. That they could not be trusted. Hell, there was an entire political system run by the military who kept their power by "fending off" the evil humans. In return no doubt many freedoms of these people had been taken. It was a classic Orwellian nightmare.

The military government knew what his presence meant here. If the people learned that not all humans were evil cruel vile and malicious then the people would overthrow them. Because if you had given up civil liberties to be protected and then it turned out you didn't need to be protected, wouldn't you also want to have those liberties back? Cash knew he would.

No doubt when he escaped the first time and they were contacted by a certain little Umbreon they had already cooked up a plan to scare the southern hemisphere and it all fell into place. He really was tricked, broken, injured, and used as a media stunt. He was still being used as a media stunt. They were being really effective too.

He couldn't be mad at her though. He understood and forgave her. She had been raised from birth to hate him. It wasn't her fault she really hated him. It was theirs. That Absol, General Philips head screwdriver or whatever his name was, he was well old enough to remember what humans really were like. He probably also played a major part in the war.

Cashes eyes became pits of rage he stood up and yelled to the heavens in rage! "General Phillips, when I find you, you will pay for what you've done to the world! You will pay with your blood! And your accomplices will suffer the same fate!"

Cash had fallen asleep. When he woke up, he was awoken by the glare of the high morning sun on something shiny.

He moved his head a bit and sat up. He let his blurry vision adjust and then took a closer look at what had been the glare.

Its white paint caught his eye. It was enormous. It sat tall and wide. Like a sleeping giant.

"How on earth did I miss that?!" Cash yelled. He was completely taken off guard by what he saw. Although it was behind some bushes and looked like it had been sitting for ages he was sure it would easy to fix.

 **Authors note: If you would like to skip this bit if it's not very engaging to you or it's boring, go ahead its not important at all. I just couldn't help myself when I wrote this. I'm a truck guy so...**

There, in the thick pile of brush was an old semi-truck. It was parked as if it was facing the direction the road went. It had no trailer with it, it was simply sat there, and rusting in the ditch, to a diesel mechanic like himself this was a very sorry sight. Even though this was outside of his usual work. He worked mostly on pickup trucks jacked up on big tires that guzzled fuel, spat black smoke and made lots of noise. Not semi-trucks that pulled over 30,000 pounds on a regular basis and required maintenance procedures akin to an RV.

Cash walked over and begun climbing through the bushes and briers to the old truck. He was cut, poked, stabbed and smacked in the head by every single plant he came across. He climbed through at least ten feet of bushes and briers before he could reach the left side of the truck. Firstly he had to see what kind it was.

The front end grill had a large red oval at the top. Proudly stamped on it was the word "Peterbilt". This was the first good sign. Peterbilt was a very reliable brand.

The truck was white. Had two set of wheels in the rear, one in the front and was a cab-over-engine type semi. This meant that the engine was not placed in front of the driver like most of the time. The truck was built with the driver and passenger seats and controls sitting directly above the engine. This made it taller, and not as long as most other semi-trucks. This also meant that the front or "nose" of the truck was nearly completely flat.

He climbed through some more brush over to the passenger side door. He would have tried the driver's side but it was growed up pretty thick on that side. It would be impossible. He had to hope that the doors were unlocked. They were. He climbed inside and shut the door. Scooted over to the driver's seat and sat down.

"Damn, this thing must have been sitting here for forever. The inside is in bad shape."

"Oh hey! The key is still in it that's good. I won't have to hot-wire it."

Cash sighed. There was no use in trying to start it. Most of the time the batteries in vehicles will go dead if they haven't been run in months. That meant he had only one option. He was going to have sore muscles tonight.

He would have to climb back through the brush, grab a rope and put the brace back on in order to pull it out of that ditch. Then he would have to try to start the engine by having the wheels turn it, he would probably need to push it down a hill.

Could he even do that? Would the brace give him that much strength? Enough strength to move a semi-truck? He decide that it might.

Cash tried to open the driver side door. That was when he noticed that the inside door handle had broken off. It was laying in the floor.

"Well so much for that." He groaned. Cash scooted over to the passenger side and climbed out.

When Cash returned to the truck with the brace on and the rope, he noticed something that made him holler for joy.

The truck wasn't sitting in a ditch. It was parked on the slope of a massive gulley. The perfect hill. He simply needed to free it from its prison of vines and thorns.

Quickly Cash attached the rope to the end of the truck's rear bumper. He got up on the side of the road where the gully began and pulled with all his might to get the truck's front to face the bottom of the gully. It was parked as if it was facing the direction the road went.

It took ten minutes for it to budge an inch. He was pouring in sweat. He checked to make sure the brace was on correctly. It was. Then he continued pulling the truck. Yet as he pulled it slowly became easier to move.

It was nearly 5 o'clock in the afternoon (17:00) when cash had finally got the truck facing the direction he wanted. He took off the brace and let it fall to the ground. He was glad that was over.

Cash spent the next two hours doing minor things to the truck. Basic thing one needed to when it was to be started after a long sit.

Cash climbed into the truck and released the parking brake. He then pressed the clutch and the truck immediately began to move. It creaked and groaned as it began to slowly roll. It was quickly picking up speed! He had explored the gully earlier to see how much distance he had. It was about half a mile down. But the slope of the gully was gentle. Then after he was satisfied with the speed he slowly let off the clutch. The engine began cranking from the turning wheels of the truck.

Cash pressed the gas all the way to the floor. He heard the engine give signs of life! It started producing white smoke from the tailpipe! A sure sign of good injectors.

The engine suddenly roared to life! It reved real high! Cash pressed the clutch to dis-engage it and slowly let the engine calm back down to a steady idle. He knew exactly what kind of engine it had, the power he could get from it and the condition of the engine all from the sounds it made.

"It runs and drives but that's about it. But it's better than nothing!" He yelled in pure joy.

Cash pressed the brake and the truck came to a halt. It skidded a bit but it's brakes seemed good.

After a minute of sitting and letting the engine warm up he slowly turned the steering wheel and let off the clutch. He gave the gas a little nudge and let the truck slowly turn around and climb the hill in the lowest gear.

"Easy does it old girl. I'll fix you up and well save the world!"

Cash pulled the truck up to the edge of the road and slowly pulled out onto it. He stopped, hoped out, and gathered his things. Chucking them in the truck he slowly drove it back to Fallarbour town. He had to be gentle with it lest he ruin the moment by making the engine quite on him. Luckily the battery was recharging from the engine.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (or 12 B for superstitious folks)

 **Authors note: for those who skipped that bit before, Cash found a semi-truck in a gully he was able to get it started and bring it back to life.**

It took about 30 minutes of driving for Cash to reach the edge of Fallarbor town. He drove it down Main Street. He drove the truck directly to a gas station and filled it up with fuel, paying at the pump with the cash that the Good Samaritan gave him. He couldn't hide his face so he acted fast.

Cash drove away from the station when both of his tanks were full. Miraculously he used hardly any of his money that was given to him. But he was given the correct bills and change in exact amount.

"That's no coincidence." He said.

That night Cash when on a break in spree. He had made a list that day of the items he needed for his final showdown. The Machoke brace would not suffice. He needed to be able to fight Pokémon in an actual battle. He still lacked a few items at the end though.

As he broke in each shop, one by one, he had evaded the police multiple times. They were searching feverishly. Half the town left in fear in that one night. _"Was Amy among them?"_ He thought.

He left a note at city hall just before he left. It proclaimed:

"I the human, will exact my revenge on those who persecuted me when I did no wrong. Those who attempted to break my will, to destroy my hopes, they will get what they deserve. They have deceived many and will soon face my wrath. They have taken the rightful liberties of their peoples under the guise that those people need protection. I hereby state on this piece of parchment that I will liberate you all from the hand of General Phillips."

For the rest of the night Cash worked on the truck. Which he had left parked several miles away. Getting it into shape, changing tires, cleaning this and that filter. All the while he quietly hummed the song "One piece at a time"

Needless to say that as soon as he turned on the radio the next morning it was blaring mountains of Orwellian propaganda and blaming all of the entire regions problems on him. Many he assumed were the result of the military counsel framing him in retaliation for accusing them of unjustly taking away people's rights.

Apparently a gas line had "exploded" in Rustboro city, an "earthquake" (of the Pokémon variety not natural disaster) had rocked EverGrande, Maulville's computer system was "hacked", on and on and on. All blamed on him. He didn't care though. He simply kept on trucking down the backroad to meteor falls.

What he should have cared about, but didn't notice, was the small black new Camaro with blue racing stripes that was trying to hide itself in his truck's blind spot. His incompetence to clean his side mirrors kept it hidden.

Amy kept reliving the moment she slammed the door in Cash's face. She was slumped down on her suite couch and had bags under her eyes, she had been crying hard for the past three days. She was under so much guilt. Her hair was a mess, the suite was a disaster as that she had tried everything she could to cheer up. She and the suite were the very embodiment of remorse.

She had not expected Josh to tell her to do this to him. She didn't want to do this to him. But Josh said it had to be done. There was no other way to get Cash to become enraged at the Pokémon world's leaders.

Josh had said that was the only way for Cash to actually murder the military counsel. He wouldn't do it by just witnessing and suffering under their attempts to lock him up, that had been proven several times. Cash was too kindhearted for that. She had not been prepared to deliver such a blow to her lover. Neither Josh nor Amy had expected him to pop back up so soon, or at Amy's front door. But she went through with it just like he had told her to.

Amy heard a nearby window shatter. Police yells, sirens, more shattering windows, GUNSHOTS!?

She was struck with fear. Amy turned on the radio to listen to the late night broadcast. The announcer had one of those stereotypical voices that TV shows and news stations used. It sounded like Max Raphael, the narrator from "Modern Marvels".

"Police reports that the town of Fallarbour is under attack from serial burgler. Stay indoors do not leave your homes. He has severely injured several officers and is currently maki-"

Amy would have cried but she couldn't any more. Her tears were gone.

"What have I done? I've created a monster out of Cash!" Amy wailed.

The radio continued. Eventually the live report broadcasted Cash's note that he left.

Amy got up immediately. She packed a few things she needed into a duffle bag got dressed, and left. She didn't clean up though. Amy knew what she had to do. She had to apologize to him. It was all she could do.

As she walked through the lobby that morning there were all sort of people camped out there. They turned and stared at her. They knew that she was the culprit, the one who caused the town to be raided by the psychopathic human. New spreads quickly in a small town. Especially since the advent of social media.

Amy walked out into the cool morning air. After everyone in the lobby could no longer see her she ran for her car. A nearly brand new black Camaro with blue stripes to match her rings. She jumped in and took off towards the edge of town. Amy drove a little ways out of the town. That was when she saw something that was unfamiliar. She couldn't remember any of her vacations having a white Semi-truck just parked on the side of the road randomly like this. She pulled up behind it. But then as she went to park her car, it peeled away and quickly accelerated down the road. Whoever drove it had a lead foot. Did they see her?

Amy notice something left where the truck was. Old tires. She remembered that one of the stores that was raided was a tire shop…

She chased after it! Although she had to put the pedal to the floor before it took a turn down a dirt road or something.!

Amy's Camaro burned out and shot down the road quickly catching up.! Following the big truck close behind it took a sharp right turn down a road that wasn't on her map. Cautiously Amy followed in the trucks' blind spot.

She knew who it was. And she was preparing herself for what she was about to do.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Cash drove up to meteor falls, he pulled up and got out of the truck after cutting it off. That was when he noticed the Camaro pull up. Its windows were tinted so he couldn't see inside.

HE RAN!

 _The last thing I need is someone following me! Now they've seen me! I'm screwed! Mabey I can lose them in the cave!"_

Cash had nearly made it to the cave when he was tackled by his pursuer. They were much faster than him!

With his face on the ground he struggled to get free and run but it was no use. He wasn't wearing the brace.

"No please!" They yelled. It sounded as if they were in tears.

"P-please forgive me Cash. I-I didn't want to I-I.

It was her…Cash froze. He heard her weeping on his back holding him tight. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest.

"I will always forgive you." Cash said stroking her back. Cash began to lose his composure. "Nothing you do could turn me against you. But why did you say those things? Why did you lie? Why did you put me through that?"

"I'm, I'm sorry Cash. There was no other way. I had to show you who they were, what they've done to us all. You were too kindhearted to go for revenge. You never would have seen the suffering of us all. Please Cash you have to save us! We can't express our speech freely, we ca-" Cash put a finger over Amy's lips. He took his shirt sleeve and used it to wipe her tears away. Then he gently kissed her forehead.

"I know, you hurt me so that I could see. Before, I simply turned the other cheek. But you helped me realize that they are abusing their power and their people. You have nothing to fear Amy, I will stop them."

 _"_ _We will kill them all."_ He thought with malice.

Amy, reached up and kissed him. She pressed her lips against his, and he against hers.

It lasted but for a moment. But to Amy it felt like an eternity.

Amy pulled away and Cash smiled, holding her. Both of them sat there cuddling.

"Amy, I love you, you mean everything to me, No matter what you say or what you do you will always be loved by me."

"Thank you Cash." Amy cooed. "I love you too. I don't want to ever leave your side again, understood?"

Amy held Cash's hand as they walked together through the cave, Amy could see why Cash had been drawn here, it was beautiful.

The golden, clay walls glistened in the sunlight of the caves few holes. Clear crystal stalagmites and stalactites hung from the ceiling and pierced up into the air. They hadn't reached the main chamber yet, but they could hear the falls mighty roar.

Cash held in his other hand a metal detector. He was searching for meteorites. He and Amy would forge their rare steel into armor. Cash would not be able to survive any fight with the military counsel if he fought with no protection.

Cash steadily swung the metal detector back and forth, occasionally Cash would hear it buzz a little. But he and Amy were more concerned at the moment with stopping and seeing the awesome beauty of this place.

But there was something else, or rather someone else, he was glancing at. Amy was wearing a red tank top, her Cleavage was highly visible. He also couldn't help but notice her Butt. It was nice and toned just the way he like them. Then there was the hip sway when she walked. It was driving him nuts!

"See something you like?" Amy had caught him glancing at her.

"You have no idea." he replied cheekily.

They walked into the main chamber. A massive 40 foot waterfall dominated the chamber. At its base there was a large hot pool of water. The falls were fed by a natural hot spring which flowed from Mt. Chimney.

She let go of his hand and set the duffle bag she had brought with her on the ground. She pulled out a two piece bathing suits and ran behind a large boulder. "Let's go for a swim!" She yelled with excitement. Cash just stood there, completely taken by surprise.

He quickly took off his shirt, shoes and pants.

Amy slowly stepped into the water. She yipped! It was scalding hot!

It took her a minute or two to slowly lower herself into the water. She swam around a bit in it. But decided to go to a shallow end and sit down in it. The steam that came off of it was really thick. It made it difficult to see more than three feet in front of yourself.

That was when she began to worry about Cash, she hadn't seen him get in. His shirt and pants were by the edge of the water but he was nowhere to be seen.

That was when suddenly something bony and fleshy grabbed her foot! Her first fear came to mind, a Sabeleye had grabbed her! She screamed!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Somethings got me help!" Amy screamed.

That was when Cash emerged from the water in front of her at and yelled "BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"

Suddenly his vison blurred, his ears were full of ringing and his face stung from the impact of a slap. It was a hard one too, because he swore he could hear his jaw crack. His vision started to slowly return and the ringing started to die down. It was like being hit by a grenade or something from a war game.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Amy screamed in frustration.

"AHAHAHAHAH! You should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless!" He laughed.

"Would you like another slap?" Amy said with hate. "I bet from the pain I saw in your eyes just now you wouldn't like one!" Amy was serious now. She didn't play around when it came to being scared like that.

"What's gotten into you?" Cash asked.

"Well for one." Amy began. "I don't like being scared like that. Two I was worried about you, I thought something might have happened."

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." Cash said.

There was an awkward silence between them. Cash decided he needed to make it up to her. He also wanted something secretly deep down.

"How can I make it up to you?" He said moving over near her. A sly look on his face. She was reclined back against a rock and he moved to between her legs.

Amy was shocked!

"May I?" Cash asked. He needed her consent first.

"What do you intend to do to me?" She asked shyly.

"Whatever you want."

"Have your way with me, you always take control, it's like you've got me on a leash."

"I can't have my way with you. I don't have a way. Not like this."

"What do you mean?" She asked concerned.

"When I do something like this (surprise it's not my first time) I don't ever do it for me. Only for the person I am doing it to." Cash replied honestly. "Sooooooo" He said tracing a finger from her bellybutton to her chest. "What do you want me to do?"

"Let's just make love…the old fashioned way."

"Seriously? That's all you want?" Cash asked.

"Mmmhhhhhhh." Amy replied with a shy smile. She turned around and positioned her rump toward him. That was how Umbreons did it.

"Turn around sweetheart like you were before, let me show you how we humans do it." He said with a hint of mischief.

"What was that about not doing it your way? Hmm?"

"I had forgotten that what I call the tried and true way was different from your tried and true."

"Let's do it your way." She said with delight.

 **WARNING LEMON AHEAD! (It's not that graphic though)**

…

Cash moved gently at first. He planted her neck with kisses, groped her breasts. Most importantly he had two fingers caressing her clit.

She screamed and moaned with ecstasy.

She screamed his name.

She screamed obscenities. Her head spun! She could hardly comprehend anything but pleasure.

He simply grunted occasionally. Slowly Cash was building up his speed.

But quickly Cash was nearing his peak. Nearly teetering on the edge of a cliff that if he jumped off would be game over for her.

He wanted Amy to reach hers first. No small task for a woman to do.

He slowed his pace a little.

"Is there anything more I can do to make this more enjoyable?" He asked sweetly.

Amy was panting hard. She nearly had to catch her breath on every word.

"Lick *pant* Lick my *pant* stomach." She half whispered between gasps.

Obediently, Cash moved from her face to her stomach and began licking her.

Amy squealed with delight! It was becoming too much to bear!

"Ohhhhhhhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh!" She screamed! Her head rushed, her heart rate skyrocketed. She arched back in ecstasy. Amy's eyes rolled into the back of her skull. It came in wave after wave. It peaked! Her body squeezed Cash…he flinched!

Then it loosened its grip. Amy descended from her high and relaxed. She simply gasped for air. Panting hard like she had just run a marathon. She was exhausted.

Cash slowed to a stop. He went over and laid back on the rock beside her. He was tired too. He pulled Amy close and rested. His head back on the edge of the pool.

He quickly dozed off. So did Amy.

 **So how did you like my first lemon? OuO)/ Let me know below!**


	15. Chapter 15: The moral of this story

Chapter 15:

Cash awoke on a leathery surface. He was startled! Where was he!? He didn't remember going to sleep here! The sun was shining outside but the tinted windows made it not seems so bright. He was wearing his clothes he had taken off last night.

"Oh I see you're awake." Amy said leaning back in her seat.

They were in Amy's car. She had put him in the back seat of her Camaro while she slept up front.

"I thought we were in the cave?" Cash asked.

"I woke up late last night. I figured that we shouldn't sleep in the water because we might drown in our sleep. So I carried you back here and I slept up here." Amy said sweetly. She also had a light blush on her face. This meant she was hiding something.

"What's with the blush?" Cash asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that while I was carrying you back you sucked your thumb and cooed like a little baby." Amy said,

"Oh, I didn't know I still did that." Cash said rubbing the back of his head. He sat up and gave her a peck on the cheek. Amy leaned in close to his ear,

"Cash, thank you for last night that was amazing." Amy whispered in his ear. She had smacked her lips a little. The whispering and lick smacking made his spine tingle, his body shook a little.

"Oh, what was that?" Amy asked concerned.

"Sometimes whispers, especially in my ear, make me get tingly sensations in my spine and head."

Cash slammed the piece of red-hot steel. Into the mold.

He slammed it again.

He slammed it again.

It was hot, tough work. Forging a piece of steel made it incredibly strong. They had pulled up nearly an entire meteor worth of the stuff. Cash continued to pound the steel with a large sledge hammer.

Amy kept using flamethrower on the steel. She had to keep it hot so it would be malleable enough to be forged into a breastplate. It was the last piece they needed to make.

They had built one set of armor already for her, this last one was for Cash.

"Alright." Cash said with barley and strength left. "It's done. Now we let it cool."

"Oh thank god, I thought we'd never be done." Amy said with a groan. She slumped back against a rock. She was out of breath. Amy also felt a bit lightheaded. Probably from all the fire breathing she had done.

Cash hated seeing her like this. "Amy, just rest okay I can handle the rest of the armor okay." Cash said.

"No, I need to help you." She groaned.

"You've helped me all you can. You kept the steel hot and that's all I needed. Just rest okay? I've got everything for now." Cash said gently. "I'm going to go get some lunch from the truck. Stay here okay?"

"I will. I feel fine just tired and out of breath." Amy said.

Cash walked over to the truck. He had a song called "Walk the line" stuck in his head. He couldn't remember where all these old song he had heard. Did he hear them in the other world? He couldn't remember.

He brought back energy bars and water. He sat down in front of her and tossed her some water and energy bars. Amy drank at least two of the bottles and three of the bars. Cash ate one bar and drank a little of the water.

"You aren't very hungry?" Amy asked concerned.

"Not really." Cash replied. "I was wearing the brace so it made the work I did easier. If I hadn't, I'd probably be in the shape you're in. I wish I had a charcoal to give you. That would have made it much easier for you."

Amy was silent. She simply stared into Cash's eyes. And He into hers. He could get lost in her eyes. The pale blue dots of his lover.

Cash suddenly remembered something he had read.

"Cash is everything alright?!" Amy asked concerned. Cash had zoned out staring into her eyes. He remembered the words of Carl Sagan, the picture of Earth taken by a space probe many millions of miles away past Neptune.

 _"_ _Look again at that dot._

 _That's here._

 _That's home._

 _That's us._

 _On it everyone you love, everyone you know, everyone you ever heard of, every human being who ever was, lived out their lives._

 _The aggregate of our joy and suffering, thousands of confident religions, ideologies, and economic doctrines, every hunter and forager, every hero and coward, every creator and destroyer of civilization, every king and peasant, every young couple in love, every mother and father, hopeful child, inventor and explorer, every teacher of morals, every corrupt politician, every "superstar," every "supreme leader," every saint and sinner in the history of our species lived there-on a mote of dust suspended in a sunbeam._

 _The Earth is a very small stage in a vast cosmic arena. Think of the rivers of blood spilled by all those generals and emperors so that, in glory and triumph, they could become the momentary masters of a fraction of a dot._

 _Think of the endless cruelties visited by the inhabitants of one corner of this pixel on the scarcely distinguishable inhabitants of some other corner, how frequent their misunderstandings, how eager they are to kill one another, how fervent their hatreds._

 _Our posturing, our imagined self-importance, the delusion that we have some privileged position in the Universe, are challenged by this point of pale light._

 _Our planet is a lonely speck in the great enveloping cosmic dark. In our obscurity, in all this vastness, there is no hint that help will come from elsewhere to save us from ourselves._

 _The Earth is the only world known so far to harbor life. There is nowhere else, at least in the near future, to which our species could migrate. Visit, yes. Settle, not yet. Like it or not, for the moment the Earth is where we make our stand._

 _It has been said that astronomy is a humbling and character-building experience. There is perhaps no better demonstration of the folly of human conceits than this distant image of our tiny world. To me, it underscores our responsibility to deal more kindly with one another, and to preserve and cherish the pale blue dot, the only home we've ever known." - Carl Sagan, Pale Blue Dot, 1994_

Amy began getting concerned for Cash she kept yelling his name. He snapped out of it.

"What, what happened?"

"You zoned out I thought I had lost you!"

"No I had just remembered something I read a long time ago." Cash said. His cheek hurt. Amy had obviously been slapping it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Cash drove his truck back towards Fallarbour. Amy rode shotgun. Her Camaro was chained to the back of the truck like an RV could do.

"So, this Carl Sagan guy. Who was he?" Amy asked.

"He was a scientist who tried to educate people about how the universe worked. He appeared on television, he also wrote many inspiring books about how the human race in my world was destroying itself. Fortunately we heeded his words. It took a while though and not everything turned out perfect.

"It seems that what he said then applies now and here." Amy said.

"You're absol-utly right. War is a petty and stupid thing. That's why we have to liberate your world from the tyranny of the southern hemispheres' military counsel."

Cash drove through Fallarbour, he drove on. Amy and Cash slowly made their way down route 113, then turned onto the backroad to Lilycove.

Cash showed Amy the countryside. He had to show her what his homeland looked like. He wouldn't want her to miss something so beautiful.

Amy saw the forests of pines, the rolling hills, the green lush plains of grass and silage. It was nearly mid fall and it was all turning a golden color.

"Is this really what the place you grew up in was like?" Amy asked.

"This is what dixie looks like. Mostly large fields, pine forests, patches of brush where pines were, dirt roads. This is exactly what my home looked like. This is only missing the little towns, and occasional fire department that dotted the countryside. We've gone at least 20 miles now and we haven't seen one."

"Why would a fire department be out in the middle of the country?" Amy asked.

"Fires, that's why." Cash said grimly. "Fields, grass, pine trees, leaves, it all very flammable. All it takes is a few weeks without rain and then some idiot throws a cigarette out his car window and you've got a big fire."

"How often did that happen?" Amy asked concerned.

"Not very often, but there was a year or two where it didn't rain for more than a month and fires were started left and right." Cash said grimly.

Amy became concerned. "It would be awful if that happened here. Think of the people who live out here, where would they go if their house burnt down? How would they survive?"

"Country folks can survive." Cash said confidently. "Well most of them anyways." He chuckled. "You learn to live off the land. You learn to do without and to make do with what you have. Unless you already have, then you skip all of that."

"Mabey one day we could have a nice house in the country. What do you say?" Amy asked.

"Babe, I wouldn't want it any other way. Living in a little country house with you would be a dream come true."

"Who said anything about a little house?" Amy giggled.

Location: Lilycove city, General Phillips' office.

The office was dimly lit by a window to the far right. The Absol walked around his office waiting.

An individual with a dark completion enters the room. Their face hidden. The light did not reach it.

"Please sir sit down we have much to discuss." Phillips commanded.

"Yes Sir." They complied.

General Phillips began: "I have a new assignment for you. I understand that you are one of the best in your line of work. I need you to give this mission every ounce of strength you have."

"Yes sir. But-"

"No butts! This is your target." Phillips said sliding a file towards him.

The individual opened the file.

"Sir, thank you. I can't tell you how much of an honor it is to be selected for this assignment."

"I have confidence in your abilities." Phillips chuckled. "Your reputation proceeds you. Good luck. Now out of my office before someone sees you!" He whispered.

Cash turned the truck down another road that would take them to Lilycove. They already had a plan for finding out when the counsel would next meet in Lilycove. Cash would hide the truck in a junkyard, Amy would do reconnaissance to get them intel. They would simply wait for when the time was right and then pounce.

Amy walked through downtown Lilycove, she spotted the capitol building right away. As she walked towards it she saw a limousine out front at its steps. She took on the guise as a passing tourist. She wore a pair of dark sunglasses.

Amy walked up the steps of the building and stood at the entrance taking pictures. She note that the building sat high above everything else.

Amy didn't realize that she was standing in front of an exite door.

 ***BAM***

The door collided with her head sending her to the ground.

"Ow!" She whined. Rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" A tall Umbreon stepped out.

"Did I hurt you miss?!" He asked concerned.

He was a normal Umbreon, yellow rings, six foot even (180cm), his voice was soft but no a hint of bass to it. He towered over Amy who stood at 5'5".

"I'm so sorry miss I should have been more carful!"

"No, its okay, I was stupid, I was the one-" her voice trailed off as she looked up into his eyes.

She stood there memorized by soft crimson eyes.

"Hi." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Hi." She replied with a warm smile.

"My name is Jason." He said with a smile.

"Mine is Amy."

"Wanna go grab some coffe?" It'll be to make up for the door thing." He asked warmly.

"Sure thing." Amy replied, she followed him down the steps to a red Dodge Charger R/T.

Cash had worked on the truck all day that day. He had waited for Amy to get home…But she never returned that night.

 _If she isn't back by tomorrow morning I'm going to search for her."_

Cash would regret not leaving to find her then and there.

 ***WANING GRAPHIC CONTENT AHOY!***

Amy jolted awake! She was in a place she did not recognize.

She was lying on her side facing a nightstand.

She was in a bed.

She wasn't in her bed, it couldn't be!

She realized that she was naked! Her clothes were right there on the floor! Where was she?

Amy blushed and pulled the covers up over herself.

She rolled over to her other side and nearly had a heart attack! She had to hold back a blood curdling scream.

Someone was in bed with her! And it wasn't Cash it was an Umbreon!

"Huh?" They said. "Whats wrong?"

"W-Who are you?! Where am I how did I get here?!"

"Amy babe come on, don't be like that. Please tell me you wanted more than just a one night stand." He said mischievously.

"Y-You mean…I,with you?" Amy asked with fear.

"Yup."

"oh my god." Amy whimpered. "I'm so sorry I can't, I already have a mate."

"I know, I don't care, your mine now, I mated with you. He didn't yet did he?" The Umbreon said evilly.

"He did." She replied.

"I couldn't find a bite mark on you, I also couldn't smell any scent on you." He said plainly. "Therefor you're lying, you know how it works, your mine now." His voice changed from soft to deep. He still hadn't turned over to show his face.

Amy's heart sunk. She didn't know how this happened she didn't remember meeting this guy. She only remembered the door hitting her head. Now she faced the very real threat of having to marry him.

 _"_ _How did I end up here? When did I meet this guy? She though._

She turned over to her side and faced the night stand again. She needed to sneak out.

"Don't bother trying to leave. I used safe guard on the door." He said tuning to face her. Amy felt a small shock to her foot. She froze, she couldn't move now! He had used thunder-wave on her! She tried but her body wouldn't budge! She could speak. She whimpered.

He scooted up and began to spoon her. He began to unsheathe himself.

She felt him press against her ass and push his way between her legs. He was massive. She gasped for air.

"Uh!" She grunted

She felt his chest against her head and his warm breath on her ears.

He reached around and grabbed her breasts. With his large hand. He began to grope it. It made her blush, that along with him teasing her down below was getting her very wet.

"Oh!" She moaned.

He ran his cold hand up and down her spine. She trembled.

"N-N-No. Please no." Amy pleaded in a whisper "Please don't! I don't want-"

"Your mind says no but your body says yes." He whispered in her ear evilly. He began to insert himself slowly.

Her breath hitched in her throat. Tears rolled down her cheek.

 _"_ _I'm sorry Cash."_ She said in her mind.


	17. Chapter 17 The end?

Chapter 17: ** _There will be blood_**

Cash drove the truck like a madman through the streets of Lilycove. He was lucky he remembered to steal that tracker and plant it on her. Cash literally plowed through a red-light heading for the "Hotel Lilicover". He wore the brace.

It wasn't long before a news helicopter started following him and broadcasting the carnage he was unleashing.

His enemies were now watching.

General Phillips' office:

The leafeon secretary dashed into his office!

"Sir, sir turn on the news quick!"

"What in blazes is happening?!"

"Just turn it on!"

General Philips watched mortified as the truck stopped right in front of the lobby of the hotel Jason was in.

 _"_ _How on earth did it find its own assassin so quickly?"_ He watched as through all the smoke a figure could be seen climbing up the building.

Jason was about to enter her again when he heard a tremendous rumbling coming from the bottom of the hotel, it shook violently! Then a few moments later the wall behind him was completely obliterated! Someone stepped in.

He looked behind his back.

He was astonished.

"How on earth did?" He said in complete disbelief. There stood his target.

Cash stood there silently. Then spoke.

"I don't know who you are, where you think you come from or how you were raised. But that is no way to treat a lady! Especially my girlfriend so hands off NOW!" Cash was fired up, he was boiling mad.

"Y-you it can't be!" Jason said mortified.

Cash picked up Jason by his head. He turned around and held him over the edge of the building.

"Time for you to die! I will not put up with your bullshit! Who do you think you are? Surly you the assassin sent to kill me would know who she is and what she means to me! You think I would simply let you just rape her!?"

"Who is that girl?" He asked mortified.

"Amy long." Cash said darkly.

"Please no wait! I didn't know she was yours honest I swear! If I had known I would have never touched her!"

"So you're saying that you would do it to any girl?" Cash barked.

"N-No I never said that! When did I say that?!" Jason replied nervously.

"You're lucky I have a lot of self-restraint and don't like killing other people because if I didn't you would be dead right here and now.

Cash waited for a moment then dropped him. Jason could be heard screaming.

Jason landed in a firemen's net. Unharmed.

Cash diverted his attention to Amy. He went to her side of Jason's bed and picked her up, bringing her close to his chest.

"A-Amy, what did he do to you?! Are you hurt?!" Cash asked worriedly.

Amy cried, she still couldn't move. She whimpered, cried, whined.

"I-I can't move, he used thunder wave on me."

"Are you hurt?"

"N-no I'm fine."

Cash pulled a paralyze heal off of his belt and applied it to Amy's foot. She got dressed and he carried her down the stairs of the building.

"Cash."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Again."

The lobby was completely deserted and police crime scene tape surrounded the area where the truck was and the entire building itself.

Cash casually carried Amy out of the lobby pat the police in uniforms. Not one dared to stop him.

"Hey, you stop now!" One shouted. It was the Bibarel.

"Hey Sid." One radioed over to him. "Shut the fuck up. Before you get us killed!"

Cash set Amy down in the passenger seat. He climbed in and drove.

"Ariana where is that truck headed now?!" General Philips shouted. He had just got on the phone with his captain of surface to surface missiles and wanted exact coordinates.

"H-H-H-HE'S COMING STRAIT FOR THE CAPITOLE BUILDING RUN!" She screamed. She ran out of the room.

"Bout damn time it did!" General briggs shouted.

"Amy baby, can you do me a favor?" Cash asked as they raced towards Capitol Hill.

"Anything for you." She replied softly.

Cash handed her a handgun. I need you to shoot anyone who tries to intervene while I fight Phillips.

Brigadier General Josiah Scotts Phillips, the Absol in charge of the Hoenn region, descended the steps to Capitol Hill and stood at their base. He could hear Cash's truck far off. Everyone within 10 blocks save for him and a nearby news crew was evacuated.

"Perhaps I can end this with some diplomacy." He chuckled. He had no idea the turn of evernt that would take place.

That was when he saw the truck. It was a behemoth up close. It was armed to the teeth. It looked like it came strait out of the movie " _Death race"._ It was getting close rapidly.

But he stood tall. He did not move a muscle. He would face his opponent with-

Then Cash stomped his brakes and the truck skid to a stop.

Cash leaned out of the trucks window and pulled out the gun he stole from him.

 _POW._

That was all it took. General Philips fell over onto the ground.

Cash and Amy got out of the truck and walked over. He took off his hat and kneeled over the dying general.

Phillips: "Y-You. You vile creature you, you've killed me! Look what you've done!"

Cash began on a rant, Philips was not about to go down in history as a martyr.

"You, you locked me up twice, for no reason! You chase me around the region, blame numerous things on me that I couldn't possibly perform on my own or in the amount of time that they happened within each other!

Do you know what I've been through in the past two weeks? No you don't. You've sat here in your office oppressing the people who count on you to defend them and take care of them! You take away their freedom of speech and of the press, so that they can be "Safe" from the humans of the north.

You have the power to wipe out millions of your own people if you deem it necessary.

Then the icing on the cake. You send an assassin after me, he then proceeds to hypnotize and rape my girlfriend! Why? Why do all of this to someone who's never done anything to anyone or anybody why!?"

"Because you're a human that's why. You are all evil." Phillips said laying in his own blood. He looked up at the sky. It was turning red from the sun setting in the harbor.

Phillips spoke "Who will rule Hoenn now?"

"I will." Amy said. I'll put a stop to your tyranny. I will free the people of this land and give them back the rights you took away from them."

"Fine then, Amy Long you are now the new Brigadier general." Phillips said with a sigh. He looked over at Cash.

"What's driven you to this? You weren't meant to kill me you were meant to die!"

"W-What do you mean?" Cash asked. He was puzzled.

"That was rhetorical. It's no use trying to **_Cough hack."_** Phillips began coughing up blood. But he managed a few more words. They were directed at Amy.

"Listen, you have no idea what you're dearest here's done. You'll start a war. The people in this region might listen to you. But no one in the others will. Kalos, Sinno the Seviis and the southern ice land. They'll never side with you."

"I don't need them to." Amy said.

"The human realms up north; Kanto, Johto and Unova, they'll go to war with you!"

"No they won't I will make sure of that." Cash said.

With that General Philips died.

 **Allright. This has been a fun story to write but I think that it'ss jsut about come to an end. Now this is not the last I will writte of Cash and Amy. By no means! I love writing about them too much! But I've got an Idea for a new story to write that will tie into this one. I'll need some time to think up some stuff but other than that it should get underway pretty soon(before black friday). It will involve a new set of Characters set up somewhere in the north. So if you like this story please review and give me some tips!**

 **Also can anyone guess what General Phillips meant by "What's driven you to this? You were meant to die?" If you can PM me and I'll get back to you.**

 **Take care Y'all (southern talk for good byze)**


	18. Chapter18 Glaceon in a gangstas paradice

Agent Rockwell awoke. Her head hurt. She felt like she was going to…

She puked. She felt sick!

She was nearly melting! She was a Glaceon after all.

"Where the hell am I?" She shouted. Her very presence commanded confidence. She stood up and surveyed her surroundings. She stood at an astonishing 5'10"

She was in the middle of a dessert! She was literally surrounded by sand dunes. She was also covered in sand and dust.

"H-How on earth did I?"

She had to act fast or she would die of de-hydration or heat stroke.

She notice something else.

"Holy shit! Wears my uniform? I'm not wearing anything!"

She began her futile attempt to find her way out of the desert. Being an ice type, this heat would kill her soon.

Despite all of her accomplishments and services to her country. She would melt in a dessert naked.

"Is this really how I'm going to die?" She said looking up at the sun. The day had just begun, the sun had been coming up.

"No I will not die, not like this!" She yelled in anger!

Rockwell began to hear something.

It wasn't far off.

It was coming this way!

It sounded like music? Rap music?

She was beginning to get sick again. "I might not be able to hang on for much l-lon-" Rockwell fell over. Passed out.

…

Tuco drove his high riding Monte Carlo through the desert. It was one of those bouncing cars that blasted rap music. He was on his way to his squads place. Tuco was a fat guy and stood about 5'6".

His friend Hector spoke up.

"HEY HEY HEY Tuco! Turn down the music."

"What?!" Tuco shouted. He hate when Hector interrupted his music.

"I think I saw a shawdy out there!" Hector pointed at a sand dune to their left.

"Man you seeing things again, you been on that blue crystal man?" He accused.

"NO NO man I swear! I saw a babe back there she looked real sick too! We need to go help her man!"

"We need to get back to the squad house! They got some of that good Mary Jane over there right now and if we don't get ther-" Tuco was cut off by his friend jumping out of the car and running off behind the sand dune!

"HECTOR, GET YOUR SKINNY ASS BACK IN MY CAR NOW WERE LEAVING! NOW!" Tuco shouted.

That was when Tuco looked in his rear view mirror and saw skinny little Hector dragging a Pokémon out from behind the sand dune!

He literally leaped out of the car dukes of hazard style and raced over to help his friend!

"Man is this a Glaceon?" He asked Hector.

"Yea, man what's she doing all the way out here? In Orre of all places. She should know better!" Neither of them mentioned that she was naked.

"Quick open the door Hector I'm throwing this bitch in the back and we high tailing it to the squad house!"

"I'm with ya man!"

Rockwell awoke in a dimly lit place. She heard loud music, beeping and a voice.

"Hey man she's awake!" She heard someone yell.

Her vision was a bit blurry. She sat up.

Rockwell spoke: "Where am I?" She demanded.

"Yo shawdy you in da squad house!"

"Who in the?" She said as her vision cleared and she saw a gang of fat punks and a little skinny one.

But they were all human!

She unleashed a furry of kicks and punches leaving them lying on the floor.

"Oh, god we didn't." Tuco said.

Hector spoke up from his pains in his gut. "We found you in the desert all alone and naked so we brought you back here and George got you patched up. We didn't do nothing to ya!"

"But you humans. You wouldn't do something like that unless you wanted something from me!"

Rockwell bolted out of the room. They all got up and walked to the entrance. They found Rockwell there.

She stood at the chain link fence and stared out at the empty dessert. Nothing but dessert.

"Where on earth am I?" She yelled."

George the fattest of the bunch spoke up.

"You're in Orre bitch."


End file.
